


We Don't Believe What's On TV

by Ballet_by_Night



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, Television Watching, watching their own show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballet_by_Night/pseuds/Ballet_by_Night
Summary: Adrien Agreste has never been one to watch television, he just doesn't have time. But what happens when he is forced to watch TV? And what happens when the show he is watching happens to be about his own life?A Watching their Show Fic! There aren't enough of these to be honestTitle stolen from Twenty One Pilots!





	1. Prelude

The akuma of the day was named Spoil-Sport, and they were upset because a friend had spoiled the new Spider-Man movie that had come out, going on a rampage, making people tell their worst secrets to their loved ones. Their first task, however, was one that confused the two vigilantes. The akuma had locked their classmates and close friends in a dark theatre with no doors and no escape. Once someone is in there, they aren't getting out without Ladybug's lucky charm. Or that's what Ladybug thought at the time. 

Spoil-Sport lead Ladybug and Chat Noir into a dark hallway which seemed to have no end, fighting them along the way. Ladybug had come up with her plan and with a brief explanation to Chat Noir, they quickly used some Jump Rope to catch the akuma and de-evilize it. This fight had lasted the better half of the day, leaving the two heroes exhausted. The dark end of the hallway seemed like a good enough place for them to lay and regain enough energy to stand up and go home, or find a way out of the hallway they were lead into. Unfortunately for their luck, when the two leaned back onto the black "wall", they fell through and landed in a pile of beanbags, surrounded by their drowsy, but awake, friends. 

Ladybug leaped up and started pounding on the wall they just fell into, but it was rock solid. She threw up her Miraculous Ladybug, hoping and praying that it would lead to their safe departure from their glorified padded room. Unfortunately for her luck, it had just run out. Everything was cleansed on the outside, but none of her ladybugs swarmed through their room. The two heroes were still in uniform, surrounded by their civilian friends, and trapped - no escape - to de-transform. 

"No! This can't be happening!" Ladybug panicked. "Why didn't we get out of here? That was supposed to fix everything!" 

"Ladybug?" Alya asks. Ladybug can see her best friend's brain running a million miles an hour just seeing her idol standing in front of her. "Oh my god! I have a million questions! Like-"

"Okay, Alya. I'll answer them in good time, I promise. Just let me speak to my partner privately? I need to get a grasp of the situation and find the danger, okay?" Ladybug says, grabbing Chat's wrist and dragging him to the door that suddenly appeared on the right side of the room, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

It was a bathroom with stalls. Ladybug thanked whatever god or kwami was helping her right now. 

"Chat, get in that stall right now and detransform, and don't come out. We can talk through the stalls." Ladybug instructed, and Chat followed the order. 

"Claws in," Adrien whispered, sitting down on the closed toilet seat.

"Spots Off," Marinette says, sitting down as well. "We're in for it now, huh Chat?"

"No kidding, Milady." Adrien purrs, feeling odd saying it without the mask.

"Tikki, what is happening?" Marinette asks. 

"I'm pretty sure that this akuma was given a special ability that Nooroo - Hawk Moth - offers. Spoil-Sport cast a spell on this room so that you must complete a certain task, no matter if the akuma is still in control or not, and until that task is done, you cannot leave." Tikki explains. Marinette groans.

"So we have to do a task, and once its done, we can leave?" Marinette asks and Tikki nods. "Well that's easy! But what task?"

"I'm sure the akuma left some sort of note saying what must be done!" Tikki assures.

"Chat, feed your kwami. We have some work to do."

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir, fresh and refueled, strut out of the bathroom to see all of their friends huddled around a singular couch cushion. 

"Excuse us," Chat calls, and the sea of students parts enough for the two heroes to walk through. Ladybug picks up the hand written note next to the remote and reads it aloud.

"Dearest heroes and associates, Spoil-Sport here. I'm sure by now I'm out of power, but that won't stop me from Spoiling more for you in my wake! This room is spell cast, and you cannot escape until you watch all of the episodes of Miraculous Ladybug Ever made! This includes all seasons, and seasonal episodes! You will find all of them on this remote, and you can pause and change the volume at any time. There is a restroom to the right and a kitchen to the left so you don't starve to death, and there are plenty of seating arrangements so that you are comfortable. Your families will not be worried, as the spell stops time. This spell cannot be changed by you, Ladybug, so do not even try. Though I'm sure you already know that from your failed attempts at escape. Bon voyage and enjoy the show!" Ladybug reads.

" _Cool!_ _"_ Nino expresses. "We can watch TV with our favorite heroes!"

"Where are Marinette and Adrien, though?" Alya asks, disappointed.

"Who needs the baking slave?" Chloe laughs. Ladybug growls and Chat frowns. "But Adrikins is going to miss cuddling up with moi!"

Ladybug has never felt so anxious to start a TV show in her entire life.

"Well, let's get watching!"


	2. Reflekta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class watches Reflekta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to be like every other watching the show fic, so I'm not starting with Stormy Weather lol. This one seems fitting, lol. Happy reading!

Ladybug waits until everyone has settled down into seats, Chat and herself being sat in the middle row of couches, sitting side by side, with Alya and Nino next to them.

She presses play.

**Scene: College Francoise Dupont, lobby. Vincent photographs another class.**

**Vincent: Alright, everybody look at the camera. Hahaha, they're perfect! Say spaghetti!**

***Adrien laughs while he and Nino look at each other***

**Marinette: I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien! I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien!**

Ladybug groans, Chat snickers next to her. 

Ladybug can hear Chloe laughing with Sabrina in front of her and growls. Chat just looks at her, confused.

**Alya: Right, 'cause uh - it's a class photo and you're in the same class as Adrien.**

***Marinette nods eagerly*  
**

**Marinette: Amazing, isn't it? OH MY GOSH! What if we're standing in the same row together?**

**Alya: Hehe, oh girl just smile and whatever happens, don't forget to breathe!**

Chat smiles at the screen. Marinette was always a funny character, and a great friend.

Ladybug looks like she's going to fall of the couch.

**Juleka: At least you're going to be in the photo.**

**Rose: NO, Juleka, I"m telling you, you're not jinxed! This time it's gonna work out, I can feel it, right here.**

"That's me!!" Rose squeals. "I'm famous!"

"Yeah, you're famous." Juleka smiles at her girlfriend. "You're the cutest celebrity ever."

Rose blushes.

**Marinette: What's this about being jinxed?**

**Juleka: *sighs* Ever since I was little, every time someone takes a photo of me, something always goes wrong.**

***FLASHBACK: Photo with a young Max covering Juleka's face. Another photo with a pigeon in her face. Another with Juleka barely in the photo.***

**Rose: You're wrong Juleka, you'll see!**

Juleka leans into her girlfriend, smiling.

**Marinette: For sure! We'll do everything we can to make sure it goes right this time. Don't forget to smile!**

***Juleka smiles***

"She's always so nice," Alya sighs next to Ladybug.

"A heart as pure as snow." Nino agrees. 

Ladybug's heart warms.

"Ugh, she's such a fake friend!" Chloe screeches.

Ladybug loses her smile and Chat can't help but notice how Ladybug's shoulders dropped at hearing that.

He took note.

**Vincent: Thank you kids, you've been wonderful. *straightens everything for Marinette's class* Okay, time to flash your pearly whites, guys! You kids take a seat in the front bench. *Gesturs for Max, Alix, Rose, Marinette, and Mylene* Quickly please, I've got sixteen more classes to shoot.**

"Ugh, being short is the worst. Always the front row," Mylene complained, and Max made a noise of agreement. Ladybug snorted. 

**Adrien: The new album is really good.**

***the rest of the class whispers***

**Chloe: Look Sabrina, they're up front in the baby seats! Go on rugrats, don't forget to take your thumbs out of your mouths!**

***Marinette grunts***

Chloe and Sabrina burst out laughing at Chloe's subpar joke. Chat laughs at Marinette's clear opinion on Chloe, and Max and Alix are snickering behind the heroes about the short jokes being made.

**Vincent: Next row! Hmmm.... You, you, you, and you go stand on the rear bench, please. *Points to Nathaniel, Alya, Sabrina, and Chloe***

**Chloe: Wait just one minute! I'm supposed to be in the middle row, right next to Adrien. Preferably the center. Look, we're the same size! *waves her hand over Adrien and her head***

**Vincent: Nah, go stand in the back row, behind the rest.**

**Chloe: How dare you, put me behind the rest? Do you know who my father is?**

Chat groans.

**Vincent: Is he a photographer?**

**Chloe: *Gasps* NO! He's-**

**Vincent: Bummer, I could really use an assistant. Now hurry up and take your place, or I'll put you up front with the babies!**

**Chloe: Grrrr..... *walks off***

Ladybug giggles under her breath. Chat smirks. Chloe is steaming.

**Vincent: The rest of you boys, go stand in the middle row.**

**Adrien: It's no big deal Chloe! As long as we're all in the same photo, right?**

"Such a nice person..." Ladybug mutters, staring diligently at the screen. Chat can't help but hide his smirk, she's looking at him.

**Vincent: Perfect! You guys are awesome! Now stop squirming and lets get this photo shot!**

***Juleka looks at her mirror in a distance***

**Marinette: Uh, excuse me sir, you forgot Juleka.**

'That's my princess,' Chat thought, 'Always so kind.'

**Vincent: Huh? Ah sorry, my bad! Go stand in the middle row, next to the blond haired boy.**

"You'd think he'd know his name, since he is his main photographer?!" Chat said aloud. Ladybug made a noise of agreement.

**Marinette: And you're gonna be right in the center! All eyes will be on you! No more jinxed class photos!**

"Thanks Marinette," Juleka said aloud. "I wish she were here, she's always so nice to everyone. We need to appreciate her more."

The entire class, sans Chloe, agreed and put in kind words. Ladybug grinned.

**Vincent: No, this isn't right! Something's not working here!**

**Chloe: Uhh, course it's not working! I'm in the wrong spot!**

**Vincent: (to Ivan) You, move over there will you? Lets see...**

**Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, but do we have a problem?**

**Vincent: *sighs* It doesn't matter where I put him, it throws the whole picture out of whack!**

**Chloe: My spot is unacceptable! *Jumps down a row and pushes Juleka but Juleka pushes back***

**Marinette: That's right Juleka, don't let her push you out of the way!**

"Ugh, why can't that brat stay out of things! I was doing fine, thank you very much." Chloe complains loudly, with everyone groaning.

"You're so brave," Rose mutters, snuggling closer to Juleka. 

**Mme. Bustier: Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself!**

**Chloe: Hey! Nobody asked you, loudmouth!**

**Adrien: This isn't gym class, you know Chlo!**

Ladybug and a few other giggle, Chat looks very proud of himself, though no one notices.

**Vincent: You over here, you here, and you here. *Everyone moves* There, perfect!**

**Chloe: Uh, no! It isn't! It's not perfect at all! I'm totally not next to Adrien!**

***Adrien sighs then Marinette sighs***

"God they're made for each other!" Alya shouts at the screen. "If they'd get their heads out of their butts they'd be cute as a couple!"

Everyone shouts in agreement and Chloe screeches like a pterodactyl.

Chat sits on that thought, would he be good with Marinette? He looks over at his partner and immediately shakes the thought away. How could he even think of another girl with the perfect one right next to him?

Ladybug just sighs and looks at the screen.

**Mr. Damocles: Please Chloe, we still have sixteen classes to photograph! Go ahead Vincent.**

**Vincent: Say spaghetti!**

***Everyone says spaghetti* *Camera shows low battery***

**Vincent: Oh I don't believe this! I'm sorry, I have to go and fetch another battery. Nobody move!**

***Juleka gasps and looks away sadly***

"Oh grow up!" Chloe shouts, looking at Juleka. "At least you were seen in that formation! I was stuck in the back like some animal!"

Juleka starts to get up but is dragged down by Rose, calming her down from her rage.

"I can't believe her," Juleka says. Ladybug turns around.

"There are always going to be people that drag you down and tell you that you can't or that you shouldn't, but staying true to yourself and believing in yourself can change that. Trust me." Ladybug says, and Juleka smiles.

"Nice job, milady." Chat purrs.

"Thanks, kitty." She scratched under his chin. He purred, she giggles. Alya totally wasn't recording.

**Juleka: Can I go to the bathroom?**

**Mme. Bustier: Yes Juleka, but hurry!**

**Mr. Damocles: Mme. Bustier! He said nobody is to move!**

**Mme. Bustier: It's an emergency sir!**

***Mr. Damocles growls***

**Chloe: *to Sabrina* Make sure she doesn't come back!**

***Sabrina nods***

**Sabrina: Mme. Bustier, I need to go too!**

"Chloe!" People started shouting.

"How could you!"

"You cause every akuma attack I swear!"

"That was you?!" Juleka cried.

***Juleka goes into the bathroom, followed by Sabrina, who blocks the handle with a wooden chair. Juleka gasps at Sabrina giggling and tries to open the door but fails***

**Scene: Courtyard**

**Vincent: We're back in business!**

***Sabrina gives Chloe a thumbs up and Chloe grins, jumping down next to Adrien***

**Marinette: Hey! What are you doing? Where's Juleka!**

**Adrien: How'd she get here?**

**Chloe: Urgh, Who cares? At last, I'm in the right spot!**

**Vincent: I want you to flash your best smiles! Because it's the last time we are doing this!**

**Marinette: *gasps* OH WAIT!**

**Vincent: *Snaps Picture* Thanks kids!**

"Haha, Marinette would've looked stupid in that picture!" Chloe snickers. No one else laughs, not even Sabrina. Chloe growls.

**Marinette: Oh wait! Please sir, we have to redo the photo!**

Juleka smiles. "Marinette is a blessing."

Ladybug can't help but feel warm at that.

**Principle Damocles: Why's that?**

**Marinette: That's cause Juleka's not in it!**

**Principle Damocles: Jule-who?**

**Marinette: Juleka! The tall one with the purple streaks!**

**Everyone: Yeah! Where'd she go? Didn't she go to the bathroom?**

**Chloe: Uh, Mr. Damocles, aren't we meant to be heading off to lunch? And aren't you paying the photographer by the hour?**

**Mr. Damocles: Why yes! No time to retake, class move along, now!**

"Cheapskate, what a lameo." Ladybug complains and gets grunts of agreement. She sent an apologetic look to Juleka, who nodded.

**Vincent: Ok, lunch break!**

**Rose: *Opens girls bathroom and steps in* Juleka? Juleka! Juleka?!**

***She heard her crying and got rid of the chair, opening the door* Poor sweet Juleka!**

**Juleka: *Standing up and sniffling* I missed the photo, didn't I?**

**Rose: Yeah, another one of Chloe's mean tricks...**

**Juleka: Should I expect it to be any different? Nobody ever hears me, Or sees me. I'm invisible. Even in photos.**

**Rose: Don't say that Juleka! It's not true.**

**Juleka: Forget it. As long as Chloe's in the picture, she'll find a way to keep me out of it.**

**Rose: No Juleka!**

**Juleka: Really Rose, forget it! Forget me... *She runs away from the school to a park bench***

Everyone says nice things about how no one has forgotten Juleka and Rose holds her hand comfortingly.

**Scene: Hawkmoth's Lair**

**Hawk Moth: *Window Opens* Poor girl, feeling so lonely and ignored. How terrible it must feel that you don't even exist. Come here my little friend. *turns a butterfly into an akuma* Fly my vile akuma, and give this transparent soul a voice and a vision!**

"That's what he looks like?!" Chat shouts. "I'm revolted. At least we get cool costumes, he looks like a spoon with a tux!"

Ladybug barks out a laugh along with a few classmates.

"We're fighting cutlery, Chat! Cutlery!" Ladybug giggles.

**Scene: College Fracoise Dupont**

**Rose: Oh, Juleka's been locked in the bathroom, she really does have the class photo jinx!**

**Marinette: Of course I should've known Chloe was behind this! We're gonna have to break this curse, Rose!**

"Blessing!" The entire class shouts with Juleka.

**Rose: We can ask the photographer.**

**Marinette: There's no point, he wouldn't want to! Unless, the photo disappeared, and the principal would have no choice but to ask the photographer to shoot another one, with Juleka!**

"That girl I swear to god. You know she stole a certain someone's phone like 3 times to get herself out of a jam, now she's deleting photos?! I swear she's some special kind of crazy." Alya mutters and Nino nods in agreement. 

Ladybug holds back a laugh, and so does a certain cat.

**Rose: You're a genius, Marinette! But why would the photo just disappear?**

**Marinette: You find Juleka, I'll take care of the rest!**

**Chloe: *hiding with sabrina around a corner* She's not ruining my perfect photo with Adrien! Think of something, fast!**

**Scene: Park, Akuma flies into Juleka's wrist mirror.**

**Hawkmoth: Reflekta, I am Hawk Moth! From now on you will be the only one people see! No one will ever ignore you again! However, you must do me a favor in return, when the time comes!**

**Juleka: Yes Hawk Moth! *Transforms into Reflekta and giggles***

"No, Juleka!" Rose quivers, and Juleka just hugs her.

**Scene: College Fracoise Dupont. Marinette and Tikki watch Mr. Damocles office from the stairs.**

Ladybug immediately paused the TV.

"What is that?" A bunch of people started asking. Ladybug had the most panicked look in her eye as she yelled "Excuse us!" and dragged Chat to the kitchen.

"Give us a minute!" She says, apologizing and slamming the door.

"Milady, are you okay?" Chat asked, watching Ladybug collapse into a panicked mess on the floor.

"No no no no no, this can't be happening, I can't believe it. And like this?! Are you kidding! No privacy, no sugar coating it, I'm done for. People are gonna stop respecting me and start hating me and I can't deal with that!" Ladybug rambled.

"What are you going on about, Ladybug?" Chat asked calmly, sitting down next to her. 

"Ugh, if it's gonna come out, you'd better be the first one to know..." Ladybug whined.

"What? Milady you're confusing me..." Chat says.

"Tikki, spots off!" Marinette says quietly.

"Oh my god, Marinette!?" Chat says, "It's you?!" 

"My kwami is out on that screen right now, and I don't want you to find out who I am from a dumb TV show that shows way more about my personal life then I would ever want anyone to know, but if anyone is going to know who I am first, it's gonna be you kitty." Marinette explains, a tear escaping from her eye. Chat's heart just shattered.

"Well, if this show exposes you, then it's gonna expose me too. I was in this battle too, so..." Chat says, wiping her tear. "Plagg, claws in!"

Marinette was too busy looking at her hands and worrying her chipped finger nail polish to look up and see the love of her life sitting right in front of her. Adrien took his thumbs and rubbed off the salty tears running down her perfect face. 

"Look at me Milady, I promise we're gonna be okay." Adrien cooed, and Marinette turned her eyes up toward him.

She choked on another sob. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Hey! I know I'm not much but I was hoping for a little more than that." Adrien laughed.

"I'm so done." Marinette grumbled, Tikki flying up towards her. "Tikki, how?! How can you say I have good luck when this happens? The same guy I've been crushing on for a year and can't get three words out around happens to be the same cat who has been flirting with me for over a year! What is happening? Why me? Who in their right mind decided that I deserved any of this!" 

"Marinette, he's right there..." Tikki reminded, and Marinette yelped.

"Hey, princess." Adrien waved, holding back a laugh.

"Kill me. Please, Adrien, end my life right now." Marinette begged.

"And miss the opportunity to ask you on a date? I would never!" Adrien joked, and Marinette heard a groan.

"PLAGG!" Tikki screamed, tackling the black cat into a bag of flour. The two charges just laughed. 

"So.... about that date?" Adrien says. 

"With Ladybug, or with Marinette?" Marinette asks shyly. "Because I understand that Ladybug is so much better and more confident and isn't clumsy and everyone loves her..."

"You're the same, aren't you?" Adrien asked. "You're Marinette. You're confident in asking for what you want. You've got a grace when it comes to comforting others, you're a natural leader and you aren't scared of Chloe, you know what you want and you do what you can to get it and you've got one heck of a moral compass. You're ladybug in and out of the costume, bugaboo." 

"Well I guess I can say the same for a certain mangy ally cat." Marinette teased.

"Ally cat?!" Adrien screeched. "I'm a civilized house cat who doesn't appreciate your insults."

"Oh kitty, you'll live. You have nine lives, remember?" She teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Adrien laughed. "But really, I want you to know this. For real. I've told Ladybug I loved her, and you know what? You're Ladybug. So how about that, huh? I'll shout it a million times and a million different ways, I love you, Marinette, and I won't stop loving you."

"Adrien...." Marinette groaned. "Why are you so perfect?! It's unfair."

"That's just how it is, buginette." Adrien says, and Marinette groans at the nickname.

"Let's retransform, kitty. And once we get out of here, I'm expecting a date." Marinette smiled and Adrien kissed her on the cheek, making her 50 shades of red. Adrien just laughed.

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

The two walked back into the room with a new confidence. Anything that would happen, they would handle. Together.

Which includes finishing the episode.

**Marinette: So, all the material stays in the Principal's office during lunch break!**

**Tikki: I refuse to be a part of this!**

**Marinette: There's no time! We have to break Juleka's class photo jinx before the photographer leaves the school! *she enters the office* Okay.**

**Tikki: There must be another way, Marinette!**

***Chloe films Marinette with her phone and smirks. Meanwhile, Marinette goes through the photos. Chloe walks in with Sabrina. Marinette hides behind the desk.***

"What is that!" Alya yells.

People agree. Ladybug looks uncomfortable, Chat just holds her hand.

**Tikki: I knew this wasn't a good idea!**

***On the school grounds Reflekta appears before the students and teachers***

**Reflekta: Hello!**

**Mr. Damocles: What? Who-who are you?**

**Reflekta: Nobody's ever noticed me! But those days are over! From now on, everybody will notice me because everyone will look like me! Time to get a new look!**

***She transforms Mr. Damocles and Vincent into duplicates of herself* Soon there will be Reflektas everywhere! *She continues to transform people whilst people are panicking***

**No need to panic! Who doesn't love an extreme makeover? Nobody leaves! Hahaha! Soon everyone in Paris will look like me, including Chloe Bourgeois!**

**Hawk Moth: Beautiful. It won't be long before Ladybug and Chat Noir show their faces!**

**Reflekta: Chloe Bourgeois? Have you seen Chloe Bourgeois?**

"So scary!" Rose says behind the heroes, and Juleka comforts her.

"Honestly, akumas are terrifying. Unfortunately we have to live with them." Max agrees. 

Chloe stays silent for once. 

**Adrien: *Sees the damage* Time to transform!**

Chat tenses up. Ladybug grabs his hand and squeezes. 

"Here we go..." Ladybug and Chat say.

"I've never seen myself transform so..." Chat laughs nervously.

"What is Adrien doing?" Nino says loudly.

"You'll see," Chat answers.

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

Ladybug pauses the screen with Chat Noir still posing. Chat looks at her, scared out of his mind. Ladybug squeezes his hand harder and smiles.

"Chat Noir is ADRIEN!?!?!" Alya shouts. 

"They look so similar! How did I not see it?" Nino grunts.

"That's so cool!" Rose shouts.

"Awesome!" Nathaniel says, giving Chat a thumbs up. 

Chat Noir kept basking in the praise, happy that his friends aren't mad at him.

"Are you telling me that my Adrikins is a mangy ally mutt? Impossible!" Chloe complains.

Ladybug stands up, furious.

"What did you just say? Are you kidding, Chloe? We've saved your butt countless times, we clean up your messes, and you have the audacity to call him a mutt? That's a dog term too for god's sakes, are you dumb too? Chat Noir has more poise and kindness in one fingernail than you have in your entire body and if it were up to me, we'd lock you in a padded room! Save us oodles of work! Maybe I could finally get some sleep! Seriously, the audacity you have to bully Paris' savior! God, the nerve!" Ladybug rants. 

Chat Noir looks at her and smiles. Chloe looks ashamed.

"Thank you milady." Chat says.

"Anytime. She grunts, sitting back down and crossing her arms like a toddler. So cute. 

"So it's really you, Adrien?" Nino asks.

"Plagg, claws in." Adriens says softly, letting the green glow take off his leather and leave him in... ladybug pajama pants and a white t shirt. 

Ladybug snorted. "How did I not see those earlier?"

"Because we were having a heart to heart, milady! You wound me!" Adrien groans.

"And you love me so much I'm on your pants." She smirks. Adrien blushes.

"Shut up," Adrien grunts.

"So that's what you were doing in the kitchen!" Alya says, a knowing look on her face.

"Yep. Now let's watch, okay?" Ladybug says. "We'll have a more in depth discussion later."

**Chat Noir: *Runs into the main school entrance* It's blocked!**

**Nino: Yo! Check it! Chat Noir is gonna save us!**

**Chat Noir: *gulps* shh!**

***Reflekta spots him and attempts to shoot him with her ray, but misses***

**Okay, new plan!**

***He manages to dodge Reflekta's ray and grabs the hoop and ties Reflekta in it, then runs to unlock the door***

**Ivan: Help us Chat Noir! I don't know how much longer I can stand being in this body!**

**Chat Noir: Cataclysm!**

***He attempts to use it but gets hit by Reflekta's ray and transforms into a duplicate***

**Cataclysm! Huh? What? My ring! My miraculous, it's gone!**

**Hawk Moth: His Miraculous! You should've taken it before you transformed him!**

"How was I supposed to know that?" Juleka shouts. A burst of laughter starts up in the class, easing the tension that was building after the news of Adrien's identity got out.

"Wow I wasn't much help was I, milady?" Adrien said.

"We'll see, kitty." Ladybug says, ruffling his hair. 

**Reflekta: Don't worry, I'll take care of it! Where is Chloe Bourgeois?!**

**Scene: Mr. Damocle's office. Marinette is still hiding behind the desk, and Chloe and Sabrina are searching for her.**

**Chloe: I know you're in here Marinette. Come out, now!**

**Marinette: Hide Tikki! *She jumps up***

**Chloe: Aha! Caught red handed Marinette Dupain Cheng! The principal would love my video of yous snooping around his office! *Sabrina laughs***

**Marinette: *Gasps and grabs the camera* Stop now or the class photo disappears! Which would be a shame considering how good you look in the photo, right next to Adrien!**

**Chloe: NO!**

**Marinette: Hand it over, Chloe!**

***Chloe gives the phone to Marinette, who deletes the video. Sabrina grabs the camera and pulls out the memory cards and tosses it to Chloe***

**Marinette: Give me that card!**

**Chloe: Give me back my phone!**

**Marinette: Give me the card or I'll keep your phone!**

**Chloe: Ha! You can keep the phone! I'll just buy another one!**

"This is the weirdest fight I've ever seen." Mylene comments.

**Reflekta: Chloe, where are you?!**

**Chloe: What was that?!**

***Marinette grabs the card and runs off***

**Hey! Don't just stand there! Go get her!**

***Marinette runs out the door and hides***

**Where did that peabrain go?**

**Reflekta: There you are at last! Chloe Bourgeois!**

**Chloe: Who are you?**

**Reflekta: Take a good look at me because I am your future face!**

**Chloe: Eugh! Gross!**

***She tries to escape but gets zapped by the ray***

**What in the? Do you realize how much my outfit cost!**

"Of course that's what she cares about," Alya laughs.

**Reflekta: You should be thanking me! You look a thousand times better like this!**

"Sick burn!" Ivan yells.

A few chuckles fill the room.

**Marinette: *runs into the library* Time to transform!**

Now it's Ladybug's turn to look panicked. Adrien just put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed, reassuring her that everything will be okay. A tear escaped her mask and Adrien wiped it away. 

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on!**

Ladybug watched herself do a series of moves and become the hero she is right now. It's very surreal to watch yourself do something you do every single day.

Someone screamed. No one can tell who it was.

"Marinette!" 

"You're Ladybug?"

"I can't believe I've been idolizing the baker's daughter!" 

"That's amazing!"

"You look so similar!"

"How could you not tell me?! I'm you best friend and your biggest fan! What happened to no secrets!?!" Alya says, standing up angrily. 

"I'm so sorry, Alya. I couldn't tell you! It's for your safety! Do you see how many times an akuma has taken you?! And that's without them knowing who I am already! Imagine what would happen if they knew you were close to me. I couldn't take the risk. That's why even Adrien didn't know, and he's my partner! Christ on a cracker, I'm not doing it to hurt you! I'm doing it to save you! All of you!" Ladybug cried out. 

"Thank you so much!" Alya let a tear out. She bear hugged the spotted hero, who smiled and cried with her best friend. "You're literally my hero and my best friend. Who better to be Ladybug."

"You can say that again." Adrien agreed.

"Oh my stars and stripes!" Alya shouts. "You're crush is... and you... and he... and you both... AHAAHA!!!" 

Nino laughed at his girlfriend's insane antics. The entire class laughed, sans Chloe who was pouting in the corner. 

"Tikki, spots off!" Marinette says after Alya let go of her insane hold. Marinette was wearing Pink shorts and a Jagged Stone shirt and had flour all over it. Alya sneezed and Adrien laughed. 

"I was baking before I had to transform! Don't judge me, Ladybug pants!" Marinette taunted Adrien.

"Ey, quit that!" Adrien objected, kicking Marinette lightly in the back of the knees to make her fall back on the couch with him. He poked her in the side, making her giggle. 

"You know I don't mean it, kitty." Marinette soothes, petting Adrien's hair. Everyone in the room aww'd and Chloe gagged.

"Let's continue, since I don't wanna be stuck in here forever, ok?" Marinette says, and hits play. 

Adrien pulled Marinette closer, preparing to watch the battle ahead.

**Reflekta: You won't get rid of me by locking me in the bathroom this time!**

**Ladybug: *gasps* Juleka! stop this now!  
**

**Reflekta: I"m not the Juleka nobody notices anymore! Now, I'm the unmistakable Reflekta!**

**Hawkmoth: Before you transform Ladybug, take her Miraculous from her! The earrings!**

**Reflekta: I'm sure you'll love your new image, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Thanks but no thanks, I prefer the one I've got!**

"I prefer it too," Adrien whispers and Marinette giggles. Nino pointed it out to Alya, who took a picture.

**Reflekta: Are you sure? Ask Chat Noir! I'm sure he loves his new look!**

***Reflekta tries to transform Ladybug but misses***

**Chat Noir: My powers might be gone but I can't just stand by and do nothing!**

***He tries to run but trips over his heels***

**Who invented these things?**

**(To the other students) If you want your faces back then listen up, have you ever heard of safety in numbers?**

**Reflekta: Soon. like everyone else you will look just like me!**

***Ladybug tries to hit her but Reflekta grabs her arm* But first, I'm gonna take your earrings as a trophy.**

**Chat Noir: Time to face off! *To the transformed students* Catch her!**

**Ivan: Yeah, get her!**

**Nino: Run on!**

***They run towards her but Reflekta jumps on them to escape***

**Reflekta: You're no match for me Ladybug, this will all be over soon for you! *Escapes***

**Rose: How are you going to help us, Ladybug?**

**Nino: We want our faces back!**

Marinette bursts out laughing. "This is one of the funniest Akumas. God, Chat in heels, everyone talking about their faces, I was dying..." 

**Ladybug: Don't worry, I'll figure it out!**

**Chat Noir: Yeah, these shoes are killer on the feet, my lady!**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir??**

**Chat Noir: Excuse us, move out of the way.**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, is it - is it really you?**

**Chat Noir: How about a thank you for getting you out of that tight spot!**

**Ladybug: *Laughs* I'm sorry Chat but you - you just - you just don't look like yourself! But uh - thank you!**

**Chat Noir: You're welcome, and in case you've forgotten, we've got to de-akumatize Reflekta!**

**Ladybug: We? Your powers are gone, what are you gonna do? Throw your shoes at her? *laughs***

**Chat Noir: Remind me who just saved you a minute ago?**

"You argue like a married couple, jesus." Alya says, smirking at the two blushing teens.

**Ladybug: I have to find Reflekta fast! You'd slow me down!**

**Chat Noir: Maybe, but you know, sometimes I do have ideas.**

**Ladybug: Ok, sorry, yes?**

**Chat Noir: I don't think taking on Reflekta face to face is the best idea unless you want a facelift too.**

**Ladybug: You're right and that gives me an idea! *They go to the roof***

**Chat Noir: Where are we headed?**

**Ladybug: To the TV station! Here goes, watch your nails!**

Marinette snorts at her own joke.

**Chat Noir: Your jokes are so lame!**

Marinette squaks. "You're one to talk!"

Adrien laughs.

**Ladybug: You haven't just lost your body Chat Noir. I think you've lost your sense of humor too!**

**Scene: Paris, Reflekta transforming everyone**

**Reflekta: Everyone must look like me, even you, Mr. Mayor!**

**Ladybug: Remember, put on a disguise!**

**Andre: You're no match for Ladybug!**

**Reflekta: Now why would you say that when she's just given away her secret! *zaps him***

**Mayor: Ladybug will save us!**

**Reflekta: Ladybug won't be saving anybody!**

**Hawk Moth: Don't let Ladybug get away this time! Or I'll remove your powers!**

"I'm so sorry, Marinette." Juleka says. Marinette waves her hand.

"It's not your fault, don't apologize." Marinette smiles. "Beside, It's a good workout."

A few laughs come from that.

**Scene: TV studio**

**Ladybug: I'm relying on you all!**

**Chat Noir: And cut! *they high five* Got it! Sorry but isn't your plan a bit complicated?**

**Ladybug: This isn't my real plan. The real plan is now that Reflekta knows that we're in the TV station she'll come right here to get us!**

**Chat Noir: And fall right into our claws! *kisses Ladybug's hand***

**Ladybug: You mean, into your nails.**

**Chat Noir: Still not funny.**

Marinette and Ladybug giggle at the same time. Adrien smacks her. 

"Oy!"

**Scene: TV studio. Reflekta walks in, Ladybug catchers her with her yoyo.**

**Ladybug: Gotcha!**

**Chat Noir: The akuma has to be in her bracelet!**

**Ladybug: Checkmate, Reflekta! *Breaks the bracelet but nothing happens***

**Huh? This isn't the real one!**

***Reflekta walks in, cackling***

**Mayor: I'm sorry, she promised that she'd change me back if I tricked you.**

"If I had a dollar for every time the mayor was selfish and back tracked our mission, I'd be a millionaire!" Adrien exclaimed.

"You are a millionaire." Nino deadpanned.

"Still!"

**Ladybug: Mayor?**

**Chat Noir: There! Look out! *Jumps in front of the ray* I'm already changed!**

**Ladybug: Thanks Chat Noir!**

**Chat Noir: Go ahead, use that charm of yours! *winks***

"Ugh, so cheesy!" Marinette teases.

"Only for you, princess!"

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! *Camera appears* A camera? Okay...**

***plans***

**Chat Noir! Turn off the lights! Quickly!**

***Lights are shut off and Ladybug begins taking pictures of reflekta***

**Over here, Reflekta!**

***Ladybug distracts her, gets the bracelet and destroys it. Chat turns the lights back on***

**No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de evilize!**

***Traps akuma***

**Bye bye little akuma!**

***Lets akuma go***

**Miraculous Ladybug! *Ladybugs fly, everything is restored***

**You were awesome, Chat Noir!**

**Chat Noir: And with those shoes on too! By the way, those things should be illegal!**

**Juleka: *normal* Where am I?**

**Ladybug and Chat: Pound it!**

**Ladybug: Could you take this girl back to her school please, Mayor?**

***Brings Juleka to the Mayor***

**Mayor: Yes of course, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Thanks! See you later Chat! Bug out! *she runs away while her miraculous beeps and Chat smiles at her***

"Kitty," Marinette whisper whines. "You didn't watch me go every time, did you?"

"Of course! You're pretty cute when you go, and I wanted to make sure you at least left safely!" Adrien defended.

"Adriennnn" Marinette whined. Adrien just smiled.

**Scene: Marinette runs outside the school, digs through her purse and pulls out the memory card.**

**Marinette: You were right, Tikki. Stealing this was a bad choice.**

**Tikki: So you're not going to erase the photo?**

**Marinette: No, I've got another idea that I think you'll approve of.**

**Tikki: That's my girl!**

Tikki zips out of Marinette's purse to hug her. Marinette giggles.

***Marinette returns Chloe's phone back to her before noticing Vincent's camera on the ground***

**Marinette: Here, you can have this back (to Chloe)**

**Vincent: Ready?**

**Marinette: (to Vincent) Oh hey! You dropped this!**

**Vincent: Ah, gratzi!**

***Marinette begs the photographer to take another photo***

**Marinette: I know you're very busy but one of our classmates wasn't in the photo you took. Is there any way you could do it again?**

**Vincent: Well, I'm running late with everything that's been going on and... Mr. Damocles.**

**Marinette: I understand but... could we do it after you're finished here at the school? We could set up at the park next door!**

**Vincent: Well...**

**Marinette: We want the most awesome photo taken by the most awesome photographer, Please!**

**Vincent: Well, when you put it that way... OK!**

The class laughs and thanks Marinette for her actions. 

**Scene: the Park. Everyone is gathered around to take another picture and Juleka is included.**

**Vincent: Okay, we're all good here, ready?**

**Adrien: This photo was a good idea, Marinette!**

**Marinette: *blushes* Thanks Adrien!**

**Chloe: Like I'd want to be part of their stupid photo anyway! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!**

***The photo is taken***

**Rose: The class photo curse is broken!**

**Juleka: Thank you, Marinette!**

***End music plays***

"So... we have a lot to talk about." Adrien says, and everyone turns around to look at the two heroes.

Marinette gulps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took so longggg.   
> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Feedback is appreciated, love ya!  
> -Ballet by Night


	3. Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to town on a superhero q and a.
> 
> The Gamer is on!

The whole class turns towards the heroes as if in slow motion. The two heroes, no longer transformed, felt utterly exposed to the judging eyes of their friends. No one seemed to know where to start asking questions, but the questions were burning behind their eyes, so eager to be asked. Marinette rubbed the back of her neck shyly, running her eyes across the crowd. 

"So... who has questions?" Adrien spoke up.

"Oh you already know I have so many!" Alya jumped right in front of the heroes. "Ugh, I just wish I could post this!"

"Don't post it!" The two teenagers yelled at the same time.

"Um..." Marinette cleared her throat. "Sorry, that was dramatic. Just, uh, it's bad enough that all of you know our secret. I mean, I didn't even know who Chat was until 5 minutes ago! It's for everyone's safety so please please please do not tell ANYONE about our identities."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Chloe which absolutely shocked Marinette.

"Well, what questions are there?" Adrien says again.

"What are those creatures you have?" Alix piped up from the back of the group.

Tikki and Plagg flew out from their hiding places on their masters. "We're kwamis!" Tikki says.

"Yep. Me and sugarcube over here give these two dweebs their powers." Plagg explains.

"Don't call me that." Tikki punched him. "We allow Marinette and Adrien to fight the akuma's that another miraculous holder sends into Paris." Tikki says, getting the attention of the class. "Hawkmoth holds the Butterfly Miraculous, while Adrien and Marinette hold the Cat and Ladybug miraculouses. The cat and ladybug miraculouses are most powerful together, like Ying and Yang, which is why it is imperative that the two heroes are compatible and pure hearted, in and out of uniform."

The class aww'd and Marinette blushed.

"So why does Hawkmoth even want the Miraculouses? Like what are the miraculouses? He can't just steal the kwamis?!" Nino asks.

"Well, my miraculous is in my ring." Adrien held up his hand. 

"And mine are in my earrings." Marinette added. 

"Hawkmoth wants the miraculouses because, if one person holds both the cat and the ladybug miraculouses, then he can make one wish come true. I don't know what that wish is, but in the hands of Hawkmoth it could destroy the entire world, which is why Marinette and Adrien are very careful in making sure to protect their miraculouses and Paris itself." Plagg says. Tikki gawks at him. "What, sugarcube?"

"I've never heard you be serious!" Tikki giggled, and Plagg just grumbled.

"How did you get so good at using your yo-yo? Did it just come to you?" Ivan spoke next.

"I mean-" Marinette started, but Adrien burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh she was terrible! Our first fight was hilarious, she looked like a baby deer!" He laughed out. Marinette scowled. 

"Not like you were much better!" Marinette shot back.

"Okay, but really. What about the kiss?" Alya says, finally finding her words.

"What kiss?" Adrien says as Marinette hides her head in her hands.

"Nothing!" Marinette quickly said. "There was no kiss, I have _no idea what you're talking about."_

Alya just nodded knowingly, smirking at her best friend. Adrien just shrugged it off. He realized he was going to have to see it anyway, since they were forced to watch their show.

"Does it ever get hot in your uniforms?" Someone says. The heroes nod.

And the questions went on and on. Each one getting a similar answer, until the questions had gone dry.

"So, next episode?" Marinette offered. The class scattered back to their seats, readying themselves for another action packed battle.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is writing in her diary.**

**Marinette: Dear diary, guess what? I was two spots away from transforming back and revealing my true identity to Chat Noir.**

"Would that have been so terrible?" Adrien thought aloud.

**Tikki: Hey Marinette, weren't you meeting Alya back at school this afternoon to research your term paper?**

**Marinette: Oh no, I'm late! Again! *Puts her diary in her box, grabs her purse and goes to the school***

"Is Tikki the only reason you remembered all of our hang outs?" Alya laughed.

"Hey, I'm a superhero! I have a lot on my mind." Marinette defended, which sent several students into fits of giggles.

**Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Suddenly, Marinette hears something from the Library.**

**Tikki: What's that noise?**

**Marinette: Hide, Tikki!**

***In the library, the students are playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Adrien and Max are playing while Alya records them***

**Kim: Come on, Max!**

**Marinette: *sees Alya recording* What's going on, Alya? *Alya shushes her***

**Rose: Try-outs for the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament! This school sends the two students with the highest scores!**

**Kim: Actually, the tryouts offer a partner to team up with Max in the tournament.**

**Marinette: Why Max?**

"No offense!" Marinette quickly adds in. Max nods, laughing.

His face quickly sours. "Oh no, I'm akumatized, aren't I?"

"Yep," Adrien calls out, popping the 'p' at the end of his word.

**Kim: 'Cause he's unbeatable! He's a total rocksord! He's got the highest APM over anyone!**

**Marinette: APM?**

**Kim: Actions per minute? This tournament is his whole life! He's been grinding all year to level up.**

***Adrien's robot uses a special attack on Max's. Adrien Wins***

**Mme. Bustier: Adrien is now in the lead.**

**Kim: What happened, Max?**

**Max: Hmmm. Awesome job. We're gonna make a killer combo.**

***Adrien High fives him and Marinette and the rest of the class are cheering for both of them***

**Marinette: So let me get this straight. If someone manages to beat Max's score, they'll team up with Adrien at the tournament?**

**Kim: No one can beat Max. Or rather Max and Adrien. It's a slam dunk. They're our school's dream team!**

***Alya takes Marinette by the hand and drags her to a bookshelf***

"I am so sorry Max, I was so selfish!" Marinette turned to Max. "I took away your dream to get with a boy I have no chance with. I'm so sorry for my actions." 

"Marinette it's alright, it's in the past. And it worked out well anyway, right?" Max replied with a smile. 

"But I got you akumatized!" Marinette cried out.

"Don't blame yourself. Blame Hawkmoth." Max retorted.

"I'm still sorry, but thank you Max." Marinette says, and they fist bumped.

Adrien would be coming back to the no chance comment later though, he noted in his head.

**Alya: I see where you're going with this, Little Lady.**

**Marinette: Just imagine, teaming with Adrien!**

**Alya: Are you out of your mind, girl? This is about stepping up and representing! Not snuggling up and snogging! This is serious business!**

"Snogging?" Nino snorted. "Who says that anymore!"

"Me," Alya replied. "And you won't be participating in any snuggling or snogging if you keep your mean attitude up."

Nino gawked at his girlfriend while the two heroes laugh beside them, Marinette rather embarrassed though.

Adrien thought her blush was adorable, how it reached her ears.

**Marinette: Seriously Alya, you think I'd actually go through with that?**

**Mr. Damocles: Well, I think we have our two champions lined up for the Paris tournament.**

**Marinette: Wait! Uh, is it too late... to try out?**

***Kim and Rose gasp***

Marinette groans. "Why am I so stupid!"

Alya laughs, hard. Like full on snorting. Marinette just punches her.

**Mr. Damocles: Well, the library is closing up in five minutes, but...**

**Alya: Oh boy...**

***Marinette sits down and Adrien gives her his joypad***

**Marinette: Adrien's joypad! *rubs it on her face***

"Urgh!" Marinette groans into a pillow next to her. Adrien looks at her, smirking.

"How did no one notice that she was rubbing a controller on her face?" Nino laughs.

"I don't know how I didn't notice, seeing as I just gave it to her!" Adrien laughed with his friend. 

"Why does this show even exist..." Marinette groaned.

"Hey, it's cute!" Adrien laughs, rubbing a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder. 

"Hmph," Marinette makes a sound, moving back to her sitting position.

**Kim: Is she serious? There's no way!**

**Alya: Unless the particular player has a particular motivation.**

"Are you implying if it weren't for Adrien I'd be a bad player?!" Marinette sits up and screeches at her best friend.

"No!" Alya says quickly. "I just meant that you wouldn't beat Max!"

"You already know that I waste so much time on that game, I could beat anyone in my sleep!" Marinette says with so much confidence. 

"Okay girl chill, I know from how many times you beat me." Alya laughs at her friend's serious anger. 

"Who knew Marinette was so competitive?" Mylene popped up from her seat in the front row, which made Marinette laugh sheepishly and tug on her pigtails. 

**Max: The rules are elementary. You battle each others robots with your own and...**

**Marinette: Please... every time you win, you loot its items and gain XP, which upgrades your mech. I'm not a noob, thank you very much.**

***A flashback of Marinette and her father playing the game is seen***

**Max: Ah, sounds like you have a sufficient amount of knowledge. Let's see if it's enough to beat me!**

"Ugh, I'm so sorry!" Marinette groans once again. "This is a horrible episode, can't we skip it!"

"NO!" Many students yelled. 

"This is too funny!" Adrien snorted next to her.

**Chloe: Seriously? How could anyone spend so much time in front of a screen?**

**Sabrina: I know, as if. *They start texting***

A few barks of laughter come from the students.

**Kim: Come on, Max, you can do it!**

***Marinette and Max start playing. The others see how Marinette is winning***

**Marinette: And now, a parter super plus heavy hick, and Flying Hyper Storm! Triple head combo, Marinette style! Booyah!**

***Marinette wins the game***

"What a nerd!" Chloe yells from the front row.

She earned a few scowls.

**Marinette: Woo! Yeah! Woo hoo! I win! Uh-huh!**

**Kim: Wha! I can't believe it! She... she beat him?**

**Alya: Beat him? She pulverized him!**

**Rose: The king's been knocked off his throne!**

**Max: I accept this defeat. I relinquish my position at the tournament. Congratulations, Marinette. And Adrien.**

**Adrien: Max, wait!**

**Kim: Oh, Max...**

**Max: Look, I'm fine. I lost fair and square. But if you don't mind, I'd like a little solitude.**

Marinette sent Max a sorrowful look, and Max just smiled and waved his hand. 

"Water under the bridge." Max murmured, making Marinette smile.

**Mr. Damocles: So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will represent Francoise Dupont School in the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament.. Good luck to both of you.**

**Adrien: Well, I guess I'll be coming over to practice with my new partner. See you later!**

"How did you not hate me?" Marinette murmured.

"Well you won, right?" Adrien says and Max nods.

"But I only won for selfish desires." Marinette adds.

"But we didn't know that. And we now know that your heart is in the right place and that everything was fixed, so it's all good now. Don't dwell on it, everyone makes mistakes, m'lady." Adrien says, holding her hand between their seats, giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you," Marinette says.

**Marinette: See... ya...**

**Alya: Now you gotta win and you're gonna be representing the school, not just hanging out with Adrien.**

**Marinette: Oh, Adrien...**

**Alya: Oh, brother.... *facepalms***

"You had it bad!" Nino laughed.

Adrien and Marinette both blushed a furious shade of red.

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Max walks angrily.**

**Max: This is a travesty. An unequivocal travesty!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: *Window Opens* Ah, a competition. I know you like that, my little evil akumas. Where there's a winner, there's always a loser.**

***turns butterfly into akuma* Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

**Scene: The streets. The akuma flies into Max's glasses.**

**Max: I should've been going to that tournament. I was the chosen one! I worked so hard for it! Inconceivable!**

**Hawkmoth: Gamer, I am Hawkmoth. I'll help you win the tournament of your life. But in return, you must help me achieve my high score.**

**Max: Absolutely, Hawkmoth. Game on! Now to see who's the greatest gamer in Paris!**

***Transforms into the Gamer***

**Scene: Outside College Francoise Dupont.**

**Marinette: Ah, training with Adrien! Adrien!**

Adrien shifts in his seat. Marinette just shrunk deeper into her cushion. It's pretty obvious to Marinette that Adrien was uncomfortable with her liking him, probably since she wasn't constantly Ladybug. She was gonna make him uncomfortable in all of these episodes with her weird stalking, and scare him further away. But, she thought as she sighed into her pillow, at least now she knew why he was never interested in her. Because he liked the better version of her, or so she thought.

Adrien shifted in his seat, Plagg poking him in the butt to try and get Adrien to go get him some more cheese. Adrien was blissfully unaware of Marinette's crisis happening on her end of the couch.

**Tikki: If all you wanted to do is spend time with Adrien, there are other ways to do that!**

**Marinette: What are you getting at?**

**Tikki: You know how much Max wanted to be in that tournament. Kim said he'd been training for it all year!**

**Marinette: Right. All I could think about was Adrien. Hey! Adrien's comping to my house. No, this is a total disaster! I have to... clean my room!**

Laughter burst out from the group at Marinette's whining. Tikki poked fun at her in her ear quietly, making Marinette cheer up a bit from her depressing moment in the cushions earlier, but still had her dejected, playing with the tips of her pigtails.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is scared that Adrien will see all of his photos**

**Tikki: That's what I've been trying to tell you all along!**

**Marinette: Oh, this is not happening!!!**

**Tikki: Calm down, Marinette. You still have time. It's not like he's gonna show up this very minute.**

***With Tikki's help, Marinette takes the photos of Adrien from the wall to hide them from him***

Adrien snorts from beside her, looking at the screen in front of them with a look Marinette couldn't quite pinpoint. Was it wonder, anxiety? Was he freaked out by her weird obsession with him?

Marinette groaned. "Why me? Why did I have those pictures up?"

"I've been telling ya, girl, it was gonna come back and bite you in the butt." Alya spoke, and Tikki flew out to agree.

"Well I think it's pathetic!" Chloe chimed in. "I love my Adrikins but I would never have so many pictures of him in my room! It's tacky! And not to mention creepy, do you gaze into his eyes when you sleep at night? What a loser!" 

Marinette shrunk in on herself, the words stung.

"Hey!" Adrien says defensively. "It's sweet, at least she cares about me!"

"Yeah?" Marinette mumbles.

"Yeah." Adrien says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders across the back of the couch. Marinette blushes immediately, and Adrien can't help but think it's the cutest thing in the world. 

Marinette was having a heart attack. She could feel it.

***The doorbell rings***

**Sabine: Marinette! Someone is here to see you!**

**Marinette: Uh... coming!**

**Adrien: Marinette and I are finalists in the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament.**

**Tom: No way! Well, she did learn from the best. Tom style! Booyah!**

"Wow, uncanny." Max teases from behind her.

"Hey, I gotta get my swag from somewhere!" Marinette jokes.

**Sabine: Marinette never told us about this tournament.**

**Adrien: We were just pairing out today.**

**Sabine: You two are a pair, huh? I'm not surprised. Marinette talks a lot about you, you know?**

**Marinette: Mom! ... come up, Adrien!**

Adrien laughs. "Good things, I hope?"

"Oh the best things," Marinette muttered, hoping he didn't hear. But he did, of course.

"Oh?" Adrien says, a teasing look in his eye. "Was it all about how handsome I am? About how I'm soooo strong and just wonderful and you-" 

Marinette slaps a hand over his mouth. "Enough of that, kitty. We don't need your head getting so big that your mask won't fit."

Adrien burst out in a belly laugh. "Only you, m'lady, only you."

Marinette didn't really know what that meant but she let it go and returned her attention to the screen.

**Adrien: Uh, very nice to meet you.**

**Tom and Sabine: Ohhh....**

"Ugh, my parents...." Marinette groaned.

"Hey! I love them!" Adrien interjects. Alya and Nino also put in words of love towards her parents.

"They're my second family!" Alya says loudly. "I oughta slap you right here for insulting Sabine that way."

"I second that. I'll have to claw you up for that comment, bugaboo." Adrien says, wiggling his fingers like claws.

"Nope! Not today!" Marinette says. "Oooh look at the screen, something is happening!" 

Adrien turned and looked, and Marinette let out a sigh of relief.

**Scene: The streets. The gamer's ship appears.**

**Hawkmoth: Gamer. It's time to get to the next level and show everyone that you're the best!**

**Gamer: No time like the present! *His ship starts trapping people in green spheres. The ship absorbs them. Gamer laughs***

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Adrien start practicing***

**Marinette: OH! hahaha, sorry!**

**Adrien: No, you go.**

***They're touching controllers***

**Both: I'll use the other one. *both take each other's hands* Ah! *each takes their controllers***

**Adrien: Your parents seem nice.**

**Marinette: Oh yeah, they are. But sometimes.... *Sees Tikki on a photo of Adrien* Ah! *Takes the photo away***

**Adrien: Sometimes what?**

**Tom: *opens the hatch* Everything good? I thought just in case you wanted something to eat....**

**Marinette: Uh... no thanks, Papa. We're training.**

"You have no idea how much I tried to get food from your dad that day." Adrien laughed. "You kept telling him to go away and I was just like, bring the food back bro!"

Marinette groaned. "Why didn't you say anything! I'm an idiot, you should know this by now. If you wanted food you should've just said something!"

"I didn't want to be rude!"

"You're never rude!"

"Am so!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Alright, fine! Next time you're over, I'll shower you in cookies and my parents. Happy?" Marinette conceded.

"Ecstatic." Adrien agreed.

**Tom: Well then, uh, maybe you could use a few tips, you know.... dad style!**

**Marinette: Thanks, but no thanks papa!**

***Tom closes the hatch***

**Marinette: Sometimes my parents can be a little nosey. Where were we?**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. The Gamer's ship continues absorbing people.**

**Gamer: I'll be at level 2 in no time! My skills are indisputable! *his ship absorbs people and vehicles * Unstuppable! Hahah!**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Adrien win a round.**

**Adrien: Wow! We won again, thanks to you!**

**Marinette: Yeah, um, yes we did.**

**Adrien: We? That was practically all you. You're amazing, Marinette. I guess you wouldn't even need me. I'm so lame compared to you...**

"Bro!" Nino punched Adrien's arm. "You're whipped."

"Bro, don't remind me." Adrien groaned quietly. "I didn't even know it then."

**Marinette: Um, no no no, I... No you're so good! I mean, I'm the one who's not good. I mean... I'm lucky, that's all.**

**Tom: *opens hatch* Anyone want cookies? They're hot from the oven!**

***Adrien wants a cookie but he groans when he didn't take a cookie from the plate***

Marinette slaps Adrien's bicep. "You're so dumb."

"You're the one who didn't let me get a cookie!"

**Marinette: Papa, we're trying to work here!**

***Tom leaves***

**Marinette: Actually, you know what? I've got a secret. *Shows her lucky charm* This is why I win.**

**Adrien: Are you messing with me?**

**Marinette: Try playing a match with it.**

***Adrien takes the lucky charm. Tom and Sabine open the door***

**Sabine: How about a delicious salmon and spinach pie? You can tell me what you think of it?**

**Adrien: Uh, Marinette... a little snack wouldn't hurt, would it?**

**Scene: City Park. Marinette and Adrien are eating a snack.**

**Marinette: Uh, I'm really sorry. It's impossible to get anything done with my parents around.**

**Adrien: That's okay. *eats pie* I didn't know your dad made such yummy pie!**

**Marinette: Oh, uh, I... yeah! So, shall we go back?**

"Mari, this is the first time I've heard you speak actually sentences to Adrien." Rose piped up from behind her.

"I mean, you're not wrong. I don't know what got into me that day!" Marinette laughed.

**Adrien: Let's see if it works. *he shows Marinette's lucky charm***

***Gamer's robot appears. Marinette and Adrien notice it***

**Marinette: Tell me this isn't some kind of publicity stunt for the tournament!**

**Adrien: Doesn't look like a publicity stunt to me!**

***Gamer's robot fires a laser at them***

**Adrien: Look out! Uh, we better get out of here!**

***Marinette and Adrien run holding their hands, but they separate and go their separate ways. Marinette runs out of the park, the Gamer chasing her. Suddenly, the Gamer's robot stands in front of her***

"He held my hand and I barely remember it!" Marinette quietly groans to Alya, who is laying a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm such an idiot..."

Alya just nodded her head.

Adrien subtly held her hand between their legs again, giving her a little squeeze to let her know that she'll remember this time that they held hands.

**Gamer: Game over, Marinette!**

**Marinette: How does he know my name? Max! *robot fires lasers at her*I guess he really did want that spot in the tournament!**

**Adrien: Time to transform.**

"I'm so sorry again to everyone in here, I overreacted." Max makes the announcement.

"No one asks for an akuma attack, don't feel bad for your feelings. It's over now and honestly it was my fault, so it's all good, Max, really." Marinette says, not even turning to look at Max, but knew there was a smile on the other boy's face.

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! *Transforms into Chat Noir***

People audibly 'ooo'd and 'aww'd. Adrien couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He never got to see what he looked like going into costume, and he looked pretty cool if he did say so himself.

Marinette couldn't help but watch in awe as well as she saw her partner transform.

***Meanwhile, Marinette still runs away from the Gamer's robot. But she falls. As soon as the robot is about to fire a laser at her, Chat Noir's staff appears and hits the robot***

**Gamer: Game over!**

**Chat Noir: Not yet! Here comes a new challenge!**

**Marinette: Chat Noir! Hey! Over here!**

***Chat Noir rescues Marinette while dodging the robot's lasers. He jumps from roof to roof until he reaches the Grand Paris Hotel***

**Chat Noir: I heard Miss Video Game Champion really took down the final boss**

**Marinette: Well it doesn't give him extra points to go transforming everyone. Hey, wait, Chat Noir! I left Adrien at the park! He might be in danger, we have to go back!  
**

"Oh my god!" Several people shout.

"You danced around each other for almost an entire year without knowing who you two were?" Alya says, exasperated.

"Well, Adrien really wasn't safe. He was fighting a villain. You lied to me, ally cat." Marinette teased, squeezing his hand harder in her grasp.

"I had to, buginette, or else you would've worried for me!" Adrien says with a smirk. "And we can't have that!"

"Oh sure, kitty."

**Chat Noir: Uh... Don't worry. Adrien's not in danger. He'll be fine. You'll be safe here. Just stay put. Don't worry, Chat Noir will take care of everything. I should lead and do a barrel roll!**

**Marinette: Ugh, he's always so over the top!**

"Dude, why did you say what you would do before you did it? Totally takes away the cool factor!" Nino complained. 

"Look, this was before I got into my really cool swagger moments. Just ask Marinette, I was really cool! Still am!" Adrien smirked at his friend. 

Marinette shook her head no.

And Adrien let out a gasp of shock. "Treason, m'lady!"

**Tikki: If there ever was a game to win, this is it! Let's go!**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! *Transforms into Ladybug***

The class gave similar reactions to their class representative turning into Paris' most beloved hero.

**Scene: Streets. Chat Noir follows the Gamer's robot, and sees that he is heading for a bus. Chat Noir goes to the bus**

**Chat Noir: Get away from here! As far as you can! Hurry!**

***People run away***

**Chat Noir: Hey, tin can! Over here!**

**Gamer: My calculations indicate that your system's about to crash!**

***Ladybug ties the two legs of the robot together with her yoyo***

**Ladybug: You're the one crashing, robot! *Pulls on string, tripping the robot***

**Chat Noir: He's a life size robot, from Ultimate Mecha Strike!**

**Ladybug: I know! And it's nearly at level 3. 4 is the highest level!**

**Chat Noir: Wait, you know that game?**

**Ladybug: Duh! Of course!**

**Chat Noir: See? You and me! It was meant to be.**

"Except for the fact that every single person in Paris has that game, kitty." Marinette teased. "Nice try, though."

"Who knew that Marinette would be flirting with Adrien, of all people." Alya whispered to Nino. "Normally she can't even get a word out."

***The Gamer sees the bus. He absorbs it and evolves to level 3***

**Chat Noir: Uh, I think our problem just got a whole lot bigger.**

**Gamer: Level 3! Hahaha!**

**Hawkmoth: If you want to be the most powerful robot in the world, you must capture Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses! Then it really will be game over.**

**Gamer: Those Miraculouses are mine! *Attacks Ladybug and Chat Noir. He fires lasers at them, but they run away***

**Ladybug: We have to get him out of here before he destroys all of Paris!**

***Ladybug looks at a billboard for the tournament***

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: The stadium! *They go to the stadium***

"Aren't you guys afraid when you're fighting?" Ivan asks the heroes.

"Terrified," Marinette replied. 

"Crazy spooked," Adrien said next to her.

"But it's worth it to know that Paris will be kept from harm, and eventually we can get Hawkmoth for good!" Marinette finished.

"True that!" Adrien replied.

"Your one liners need some work, dude." Nino replied, and Adrien just shrunk in his seat, faking a hurt expression. Nino laughed.

**Scene: The stadium**

**Ladybug: Where has Clunky got to?**

***Gamer's robot appears behind them. Ladybug and Chat Noir throw their yo-yo and staff at him to try and defeat him but it doesn't work***

**Gamer: Haha! *The robot smashes them, but the heroes dodge. They run away from its laser***

**Ladybug: Attack the robot with your cataclysm Power! It might be enough to shock him!**

**chat Noir: My please. Two can play this game! Cataclysm! *Uses his cataclysm to destroy the Gamer's robot***

**Gamer: Nooo!**

**Ladybug: Smackdown, Chat Noir!**

***She gives him a high five***

**Chat Noir: Chat Noir style! Booyah!**

"It's so obvious!" Marinette groaned. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner!"

"That's the magic of it, cupcake." Plagg teased.

***A floating red sphere appears between the heroes***

**Chat Noir: Whoa ha ha! Check out that loot!**

**Ladybug: System crash, Gamer!**

**Gamer: Hahaha! Yo've forgotten the rules. I saved my last level! *touches his glasses and a more powerful robot appears* Respawn!**

**Chat NOir: Aww, not the old spawn point glitch again.**

**Ladybug: Yeah, but did you see he pushed that button on his glasses? I bet the akuma's in there!**

***Ladybug touches the red sphere and a red and black robot appears. Ladybug and Chat Noir stand on it***

**Ladybug: Ha! We've leveled up too!**

**Chat NOir: *Miraculous beeps* Okay, but I only got a few minutes left.**

Adrien pauses it to explain.

"Once we use our miraculous powers like cataclysm, we have five minutes before we change back. The kwami's power is drained after using the special attacks we have." Adrien explains.

"Like a video game!" Max smiled.

***Ladybug and Chat Noir enter their robot's cockpit***

**Chat Noir: I'll man it, you shoot!**

**Ladybug: Why do you get to man it?**

**Chat Noir: What do you say we flip for it?**

***Ladybug and Chat Noir start controlling the robot, but the Gamer's robot smashes it***

**Chat Noir: Okay, you man it and I'll fire...**

A few laughs come from the class watching their interactions. 

**Ladybug: Look out! Here it comes again!**

***Gamer's robot attacks the heroes' robot***

**Ladybug: We'll let it go to your head! *uses a rocket punch* Booster! *the punch knocks down the head of Gamer's robot. The Gamer puts it back on***

**Gamer: Hahaha! Huh? *Sees Ladybug and Chat Noir's robot still standing***

**Ladybug: Round two, gamer.**

**Gamer: Argh! Gamer Missiles! *shoots missiles out of the robot's shoulders***

**Ladybug: Forcefield, Chat!**

**Chat Noir: Got it. Forcefield Activated!**

***Activates the robots forcefiled, destroys the missile* Cat Saber!**

***Takes off the tail of the robot and uses it as a saber***

**Gamer: Gamer-Drill! *activates a drill on the robot's arm, and charger on Ladybug and Chat Noir's robot. The two are still charging***

**Chat Noir: this Gamer's way powerful. He just took out our forcefiled!**

**Ladybug: We're gonna have to manage without. Lady bombs! *Shoots bombs out of the robot's shoulders***

**Gamer: Laser wall! *A laser wall appears and blocks the bombs***

**Ladybug: Lady Helix! *The robot's two shields fly over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot blocks them***

**Chat Noir: Bullet! *robot's arms fly over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot neutralizes them***

**Ladybug: He's anticipating all of our attacks!**

**Chat Noir: Watch out, Ladybug! *Gamer's robot charges at them. The two robots fight***

**Gamer: Gamer fire! *fires a blast of energy, appears next to Ladybug and Chat Noir's robot, and pushes their robot to the energy orb. Then his robot fires an eye beam to their robot* Hahaha! today I shall be victorious!**

**Chat Noir: Catouken! *The robot stands up and charges a blast of energy to fire at the robot***

***Ladybug and Chat Noir's robot slams the Gamer's robot to the floor, but the Gamer's robot disintegrates and forms again, still standing***

**Gamer: I am the strongest player in the world! Hahahaha!**

**Chat Noir: How are we supposed to beat him if we can't even catch him?**

**Ladybug: We have to beat him harder and jame the system! Tatsu-Lady! *kicks the robot with a spinning kick***

**Chat Noir: Catouken! *Shoots a blast of energy at the robot***

**Gamer: Gamer Crusher! *spins at their robot, but they dodge***

**Ladybug: Shoryubug! *attacks robot***

**Chat Noir: Catouken! *knocks the robot over***

***The Gamer's robot stand up, and the two robots fight***

**Ladybug: We gotta get inside his cockpit!**

**Chat Noir: Go for it! You're in charge!**

**Ladybug: Take the controls, Chat Noi, I'll be right back!**

**Chat Noir: Right back? Where are you going?**

**Ladybug: *goes out of their cockpit* It's just us two now, gamer!**

**Gamer: what are they...**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! *a graffiti can appears* Huh? Spray paint? Arts and crafts? *Ladybug uses her lucky vision, where the Gamer's robot's left arm flashes and eye flashes* Bingo.**

***Ladybug runs to the Gamer's robot. She reaches its eye and sprays graffiti on it***

**Gamer: Agh! You won't get away with this! *Gets out of his cockpit, and Ladybug takes his glasses***

**Ladybug: Game over, Gamer. *breaks his glasses* game's over for you too, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! *catches akuma with her yo-yo* Gotcha! *releases the akuma, turning it into a butterfly* Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! *Throws can in the air and everything returns to normal. The Gamer turns back into Max***

**Max: What am I doing here?**

**Ladybug and chat noir: Pound it!**

**Hawkmoth: Such pitiful insolence! The moment you challenge me is the moment you seal your fate! This battle is not yet over...**

"What a creep!" Sabrina calls out suddenly.

Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the theatre.

**Scene: The stadium. The gaming tournament is about to start.**

**Announcer: So remember, the High Score to beat is 24,500. So gamers, hit those consoles! Game on!**

**Alya: You bent over backwards to be in the team and now you wanna pull out?**

**Marinette: It's just that I feel so bad for Max. And well, it just wouldn't be right.**

**Alya: *stops her* You're doing the right thing. But honestly, it's not like you get the chance to play with Adrien everyday...**

"Except that you literally do!" Alya shouts at herself on screen.

Marinette and Adrien laugh.

**Marinette: ...Max? I've thought about this a lot, and...**

**Announcer: And now, representing Francoise Dupont School...**

**Marinette: Well, I think you should be playing tonight, Max.**

**Max: What?**

**Marinette: Don't get me wrong, I love gaming! But it's not my heart and soul. This is your baby. It's your tournament, Max. I don't wanna take that away from you.**

**Nino: Dudes, make up your minds. They're waiting for you.**

**Marinette: I insist! *gives Max the controller***

**Max: I don't know how to thank you.**

**Adrien: By winning the tournament, with her.**

***Adrien walks over to Marinette and puts his hand on her shoulder. She is shocked when he hands the controller to her***

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Adrien: Go on, Marinette. You're a hundred times better than me. You belong on the team. Win the tournament for the school. I know you can do it.**

***Alya facepalms***

**Nino: Go on, dudes! They're waiting for you!**

***Nino takes her by the shoulder***

**Marinette: No, uh, I... only with you?**

**Max: Let's show them who's gold.**

***Marinette nods. She and Max enter the gates as the other student cheer them on*.**

***End credit music plays***

"What a wholesome ending!" Rose calls out.

"I'm sorry for taking your place, Adrien." Marinette apologized.

"Hey, I'm the one who forced you to take my place. Besides, we have the trophy to prove that it was a good decision, right?" Adrien smiled.

"Okay, all fun from that episode aside, but it's time for a bathroom break, I'm about to explode!" Juleka speaks up.

Everyone agrees and scatters out of the room.

'A good episode', Marinette thought. 'Maybe watching this isn't so bad...'


	4. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang watches copycat!
> 
> And maybe play a couple of games. Hey, watching TV all the time can be boring!

Everyone came back from their bathroom and kitchen breaks fresh and very excited to watch another episode. Marinette and Adrien were starting to feel the effects of their battle, getting a little sleepy. After all, akuma fighting can take a lot out of you, and the adrenaline of getting their identities revealed was wearing off. There was only so much they could do to stay awake, and without coffee, their eyes were drooping.

Marinette let out a big yawn, which caused Adrien to yawn as well. 

"Gosh, Spoil-Sport really took a lot of effort, you know?" Adrien complained, letting out another yawn.

"You guys must be exhausted." Nathaniel replied.

The two heroes nodded. Marinette could barely keep her eyes open. 

She handed the remote to Alya. "Please just press play, I'm so tired."

"You got it, sleepy head." Alya smirked at her friend.

She pressed play, but couldn't help but stop and snap a quick picture of her best friend nuzzling her head into her crush's shoulder, both in their pajamas. Marinette would have an aneurysm when she woke up.

Adrien just smiled down at his partner and leaned back on the couch as the theme song started playing.

**Tikki: How about inviting him to a movie, then?**

**Marinette: Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?**

**Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah - wuh, *gets tongue tied and sticks her tongue out* glah."**

**Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it! Every time I see him I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.**

**Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him is if you're blindfolded.**

**Marinette: Pretty much.**

**Tikki: There's a very simple solution Marinette, it's called a cell phone. You just need his number!**

**Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number!**

***Marinette pulls out her phone to call Alya***

Marinette jumps her head up out of her resting position on Adrien. "No!"

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Nino asked.

"Why can't we skip episodes?!" Marinette whined. Alya burst out laughing.

"Oh girl, I know what this episode is!" Alya said between laughs. "This is one of those times where you got grabby hands!!!" 

"Ugh, I returned it, Alya! I'm not a thief!" Marinette groaned.

"Oh, and don't forget we get to hear the infamous voicemail~" Alya teased. Marinette groaned. She could hear Tikki laughing from behind her head where she was no doubt rehashing this situation to Plagg. 

"What's up?" Adrien says, confused. 

"Oh you'll see, loverboy." Alya teased once again. "You're gonna love this episode!"

Marinette groans.

**Scene: The park. A crowd is gathered for the Ladybug and chat Noir sculpture.**

***Theo and Andre Bourgeois are facing the crowd, a giant statue covered with a sheet behind them***

**Andre: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Theo.**

**Theo: It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for this statue.**

**Andre: Oh, it's nearly time, Ladybug and Chat Noir should already be here by now!**

"Oh Adrien, this is going to be fun!" Plagg said loudly into Adrien's ear.

"Oh my goodness, this can't be happening!" Adrien groans into his hands.

"Oh it is, buddy, and this is some top tier stuff right here!" Plagg says. 

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"Well you see, Adrien here..." Plagg started before Adrien interrupted.

"You tell her and you're never getting Camembert ever again, you hear me?" Adrien says quickly, and Plagg shuts right up.

Adrien shoots Marinette an apologetic look.

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Alya: Look, we all know improv's not your bag, so just stick to this script. *hands Marinette a notepad***

**Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read.**

**Alya: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?**

**Marinette: *looks at Alya's phone and the script* Forget it! This is never gonna work!**

**Alya: *Taps the call button on her phone* Too late. It's _dialing._ *She jumps behind Marinette's chaise***

***Marinette gasps and panics while holding the cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do***

**Adrien's voice recorder: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

**Marinette: It's gone to voicemail!**

**Alya: Leave a message! Don't improvise!**

**Marinette: Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, um, *chuckles*, Callmeseeyoulater,bye! *throws the phone onto the chaise***

***Alya looks at her, exasperated***

"That's not a bad voicemail!" Adrien exclaimed. "Why is this a big deal again?"

"Oh, just wait." Alya says. "It gets so much better."

Marinette groans.

**Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey hot stuff, this is Marinette. I'd ask you out on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?**

**Automated voice: *from phone* If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

**Marinette: *gasps***

**Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2!**

***Marinette lunges and taps the phone***

**Automated voice: Message saved. Goodbye.**

***Marinette screams before collapsing on her chaise***

"Oh my god!" Nino barks out. The entire class booms in laughter. Adrien is bright red and Marinette is hiding herself away in a pillow. At least she isn't tired anymore, now she's dying of embarrassment. 

"Wait, Adrien, can't you go into your deleted messages? There's a folder for that!" Max piped up. 

"You can?" Adrien asks, handing Max his phone.

"Don't listen to it again, please!" Marinette begged. "It's bad enough that you even heard it once."

"No way, m'lady, I need to hear if this is real." Adrien smirks, and looked up at Alya who has paused the TV screen.

Max pressed a couple buttons on Adrien's smart phone before Marinette's squeaky, nervous voice started coming from Adrien's speakers, repeating the entire voicemail. 

Marinette plugged her ears and curled up in a ball, hoping to escape her misery. Adrien laughed and when the message was over, unplugged Marinette's ears.

"Hey, it's okay!" Adrien says, still laughing. "It's adorable!"

"No it's not, it's embarrassing!" Marinette groaned out.

"Ain't that the truth!" Chloe piped up. "Adrien, how could you think that's cute?! That message is desperate and just another reason that Marinette isn't good enough for your attention!"

"Chloe, stop that! At least she had enough confidence to call me in the first place. Besides, she wanted to ask me out on a date! It's sweet, not embarrassing. And I would've called her back if I had known she had called in the first place." Adrien retorted.

Chloe huffed and turned back around in her seat.

"Thanks, Adrien." Marinette says quietly.

"No problem, cutie." Adrien says, gaining more confidence from the voicemail, it was a true confirmation that Marinette liked him, and he was definitely going to use that information.

He tugged her waist closer to sit thigh to thigh with him, keeping his arm wrapped around her as Alya unpaused the screen. The light from the TV showed enough of Marinette's face for Adrien to see how much she was blushing.

He smiled at his lady and turned back to the screen.

**Alya: It's not as bad as you think.**

**Marinette: Hmm?**

**Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you were gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way, no more secrets!**

**Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation.**

**Alya: Big deal!**

**Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!**

"You're not dead! And he heard it twice!" Kim teased. 

"True!" Someone yelled.

**Alya: Okay, okay. I've got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means that the dude's busy. Which means you can get to it before he does. Hmmm, I wonder where he'd be...**

"Oh god..." Marinette said under her breath, and Adrien heard. He looked at her, confused.

Alya laughs prematurely.

***Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling***

**Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes.**

**Alya: You're seriously insane. You know that, right?**

***Marinette giggles***

Alya paused the screen.

"That is seriously creepy! I always knew that something was up with Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe gloated. 

Adrien wanted to stand up for Marinette but he was too shocked to get a word out. Alya was just smirking at Marinette, who looked like she had a heart attack.

"I'm so sorry Adrien! I'm seriously the weirdest person alive and I'm sure you don't need to hear this and that you're probably never going to talk to me again and that you think I'm a stalker - which I guess I am - and that you'll think lesser of Ladybug now and that Chat Noir will never have a sane partner again and that I'm completely nuts and I took it down a little after that and -" Marinette rambled on and on but got cut off by Adrien's abrupt laughter.

"That's the most awesome thing I've ever seen!" Adrien choked out. "You're rivaling Natalie here in organization, Marinette. No one has ever cared this much about me!"

"You're not mad?" Marinette squeaked.

"I could never be mad about that! It's a little weird, I'll admit, but it's sweet!" Adrien claimed.

Marinette let out a little noise of - something, was it thankfulness? embarrassment? - but Adrien's heart skipped a beat. 

"Okay, let's unpause it!" Marinette says quickly.

**Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Adrien is taking fencing classes, Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert.**

**Plagg: *Adrien's phone vibrates* Ahhh!**

**Automated voice: *from phone* You have 1 new message. *Plagg shuts it off***

***Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask***

**Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back! *He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese* Plagg, you pig!**

**Plagg: You have one new message. *burps***

All of the guys and a couple of girls burst out laughing, some almost falling on the ground. 

Plagg basks in the attention.

"Why did you get the nice kwami?" Adrien asked Marinette.

"Hey, I'm the lucky one!" Marinette giggled.

**Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmmm, don't recognize this number... Oh no! Now we're late. Time to transform, Plagg! *his ring flashes***

"You were so close to knowing that Marinette liked you!" Nino groaned.

"I swear to god the amount of luck you have as ladybug does not transfer into your civilian life, Marinette." Alya joked.

"No kidding," Marinette laughed.

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Chat Noir.**

**Chat Noir: *leaps over a building* Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Hahaha! *lands in front of the statue* Hey everybody!**

***Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked***

**Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Chat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!**

**Marinette: Me too.**

**Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.**

**Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?**

"How did I not see? There were literally so many clues to you being Ladybug!" Alya facepalmed.

"Magic." Marinette shrugged.

**Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cellphone... what if we go right after?**

**Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then.**

**Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!**

**Marinette: Don't sweat it, I can manage. I think!**

**Alya: You sure?**

**Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure.**

**Alya: Cool. Good luck and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!**

**Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?**

**Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first.**

**Tikki: But it is a ceremony in your honor!**

**Marinette: And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!**

"Ugh, yet another akuma attack that was my fault..." Marinette grumbles.

Adrien side eyed his partner. "Hey, everyone makes mistakes, just like last episode. There wouldn't be an akuma without a reason for an akuma. People get hurt feelings easily, and it isn't anyone's fault. The only person at fault here is Hawkmoth for taking advantage of people's emotions."

"You're right, Adrien." Marinette says. "Thanks again."

"No problem, _purr_ incess." Adrien whispers, and Marinette giggles. Adrien's heart is going to burst, he swears.

**Scene: The park. The ceremony is about to begin.**

**Theo: Excuse me, Chat Noir, but Ladybug's not here!**

**Chat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug, I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.**

Marinette gawks. "What happened to being a team!"

"I think Marinette runs the team much better, thanks." Rose says sassily from behind them.

Adrien fakes hurt, and Marinette punches him in the shoulder.

**Theo: It's just that... I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone.**

***Chat Noir glares at the photo. Theo doesn't notice***

**Andre: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.**

**Theo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it...**

Marinette squirms in her seat.

Adrien squeezes her shoulder in comfort.

"Why do I have to let people down?" Marinette says quietly, Adrien barely even heard her. "I can't believe I put my own selfish needs over a whole ceremony for me."

"It's okay, bugaboo, I promise."

**Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Fencing class continues.**

**Marinette: ... I'm there!**

**Tikki: Oh boy.**

**Marinette: Which one's his?**

**Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring.**

**Marinette: Nice, Tikki! *Calls Adrien and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from***

**Scene: The park. The ceremony is about to begin.**

**Mayor Bourgeois: It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those who protect us from evil. *unveils the statues* Ladybug and Chat Noir!**

**Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?**

***Theo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly***

**Scene: College. Marinette is still looking for Adrien's phone.**

**Tikki: Hurry, they're finishing up!**

**Marinette: Here it is! *She tries to open the locker, but it's locked* Gah! It's locked!**

**Tikki: *phases through the door and opens it* Ta-dah!**

"Why didn't I know that you could do that?!" Adrien asks Plagg. Plagg shrugs.

"You never asked." Plagg replied snarkily.

"You little brat! No more cheese for a while." Adrien pouted and Plagg made a noise of disapproval.

**Scene: The park. The ceremony just ended.**

**Chat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though - I'm actually taller than Ladybug.**

**Theo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.**

"Wait, isn't he an adult?" Sabrina spoke out.

"I'm only 15!" Marinette shrieked. 

"Now you see why I was kinda freaked out." Adrien spoke. "Though, I guess then I didn't know how old you were, either. I just assumed we were the same age, which we are."

"I mean, it's sweet that he cares for his heroes, but that's kind of creepy. Especially since he really has never spoken to me, he's in love with the idea of Ladybug..." Marinette says, sticking out her tongue in disgust. 

**Chat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know... Ladybug and me? We're a thing, you know?**

**Theo: Really?**

"Really?" Marinette repeated. 

Adrien gulped.

**Chat Noir: Yeah, we're like this. *crosses his fingers***

**Theo: *growls, walking away angrily* What does Ladybug see in him?**

"More than she sees in you." Marinette says quietly. Adrien burst out laughing.

"Hey Adrien!" Nino says next to him. "This akuma was also your fault then, huh? Since you lied about your relationship with Ladybug?"

"I guess so..." Adrien replied.

"Oh this is rich!" Marinette laughed. "You're so jealous of someone having a crush on me that you get all protective kitty? Did the little kitten turn into an angry lion?"

"Let's not forget who has my itinerary on her wall!" 

Both heroes stop talking quickly, while the rest of their class laughs around them.

**Scene: College. Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone.**

**Tikki: They're coming! Put back the phone!**

**Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet!**

**Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!**

***Marinette hides behind the door as it opens***

**Student: Whew! That was rough, ha ha.**

***Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Chat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag***

**Scene: Theo's studio.**

**Theo: A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously! Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! _I do!_**

"Yeah, Adrien, you don't _deserve_ me..." Marinette teased.

"At least I've talked to you!" Adrien retorted. 

"But you called us a thing! If you didn't describe how passionate our love affair was, then it isn't real! It must have drama, passion, love, intent!" Marinette says dramatically, falling into Adrien's lap with her hand on her forehead.

Adrien laughed so hard he was wheezing. 

"But Marinette! I've taken one look at your picture and fallen hopelessly in love with a girl I've never spoken to! I'm a twenty-five year old man pining for a fifteen year old girl! Have pity on me, god, for I know much pain! Oh the misery of loving someone who is in high school!" Adrien acted, clutching his heart with a dramatic gasp.

The class fell into pits of giggles. Marinette tried to sit up, but Adrien set his hand on her stomach and his other in her hair, playing with the strands. Marinette couldn't sit up, and quite frankly didn't want to.

Another photo op moment was captured by the blogger sitting next to them.

**Scene: Hawkmoth's lair.**

**Hawkmoth: Disappointed by Ladybug and jealous of Chat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster. *turns a butterfly into an akuma* Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

**Scene: Theo's studio. The akuma flies into the crumpled photo in Theo's hands.**

**Hawkmoth: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawkmoth. Once you get rid of Chat Noir, you can take his place. Ladybug will be yours forever.**

**Theo: The very thought of it makes me purr. *Theo turns into copycat***

"I don't know what grosses me out more. Hawkmoth insinuating that I would go with Theo or the fact that Theo fantasizes about me being his..." Marinette spoke softly. Adrien barked out a quiet laugh.

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking for his phone.**

**Adrien: Ugh, where is it? *he looks angrily at Plagg***

**Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it, I swear!**

***Adrien grabs the house phone so he can call his cellphone***

**Scene: Marinette's room:**

**Marinette: How do you listen to messages on this- *the phone rings* Home? *Marinette scrambles away from the phone* It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it? *Drawings appear onscreen, depicting what Marinette describes* He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in prison, or worse! I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien! *She collapses on her bed***

**Tikki: Oh Marinette, you really need to get your priorities in order.**

Alya laughs. "I agree with Tikki." 

"I'll always go to the movies with you, Marinette." Adrien says, running his fingers through her ponytail. "Just as long as you don't steal my phone again."

"Don't give me a reason to, kitty."

The class 'ooo'd. The heroes laughed, turning back to the screen.

**Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and Ladybug.**

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien's voicemail: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

**Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym. *grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves***

**Scene: The Louvre. Copycat, identital to Chat Noir, strolls down the museum hall.**

**Copycat: *humming***

***Civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos***

**Copycat: *Stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa* Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.**

**Civilian 1: Hey! *places hand on copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian***

**Civilian 2: I gotta get this on camera!**

"Identity theft!" Kim shouts.

"This is total bologna!" Adrien shouted at the screen. "People should know better than to think that Chat Noir would steal a painting!"

"Well, kitty, he did look and sound exactly like you..." Marinette explained.

"Don't be fooled!" Adrien says, laughing.

**Scene: streets. Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur.**

**Nadja: *from the radio* And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre! Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Chat Noir!**

**Copycat: *on video* This painting is the cat's meow. *he runs off with the painting***

**Adrien: *shocked* Cat's meow? *gets out of the car* Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake!**

***Adrien runs into the school to transform. Chat Noir then jumps off the building to investigate the scene***

**Nadja: *from the radio inside the car* Thanks, now for your weather.**

"Don't get your fur all knotted." Marinette laughed at her own joke.

"Marinette, that's terrible." Adrien deadpanned.

"I'm terribly sorry Adrien. Are your whiskers twitching with anger?" Marinette snickered.

"M'lady stop, I'm warning you..." Adrien smirked.

"What's gonna happen? Something _claw_ ful?" Marinette giggled. The class was listening and laughing at Marinette's awful puns.

"Marinette..." Adrien says, a teasing tone. "Don't make me do something rash."

"Oh no! What a _cat_ astrophe!" Marinette snorted. Snorted. Adrien couldn't help but smile at how cute his partner was. But there were more important matters right now.

Adrien snatched the remote from Alya, pausing the episode.

"One last warning, Marinette." Adrien repeated.

Alya and Nino glanced at Adrien, who was trying to glare at Marinette but failing miserably. Nino elbowed his best friend.

Alya locked eyes with Adrien and sent a questioning look. Adrien shrugged.

Alya air whispered _Tickle her._

"What's gonna happen kitty?" Marinette says between laughs. "Am I going to be _pun_ -ished?"

Alya even laughed at that one.

"Oh, you're done for." Adrien growled playfully. He took her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"Adrien, let's not be rash here..." Marinette says, quickly snapping out of her self induced laughter.

"Oh, I'm not. You were given warnings, bugaboo." Adrien smirked. He attacked her sides as she burst into giggles. 

He spidered his hands across her torso for a few seconds, pressing on spots to get a reaction from her. After about a minute Marinette was crying out for him to stop. Adrien quit his attack and Marinette let out a sigh of relief.

"You had that coming, Marinette." Nino admitted.

"Okay, can we unpause it? I like this episode!" Kim called out. 

Adrien unpaused it, letting the class come back to focus on the TV. Adrien pulled out Marinette's pigtails to run his hand through her hair more freely. Marinette nuzzled her head into Adrien's hand.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q tip.**

**Marinette: Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super expensive high tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing!**

**Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took off those silly mittens.**

**Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way. *Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya***

**Alya: Problem fixed?**

**Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.**

**Alya: No way. You palmed his phone?**

**Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning on giving it back. Actually, where are you? I could use some help.**

**Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deets at the Louvre on the Chat Noir robbery.**

**Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Chat Noir?**

**Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Chat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.**

**Marinette: 'Kay. *She ends the call* Chat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief. *Takes off goggles and mittens* Time to transform!**

"And what are these things? I'm gonna say handsome, smart, charming, definitely your type, cool, stylish..." Adrien starts listing.

"A big ego, jealous, a total dork, a clutz, a real sweet tooth sometimes..." Marinette teases, and Adrien sticks his tongue out at her. 

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on!" *transforms into Ladybug***

"I'll never get tired of seeing that!" Alix spoke out from her seat.

**Scene: Louvre. Chat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves.**

**Chat Noir: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an imposter. I'm the real Chat Noir!**

***Agent Roger orders the police to stop***

**Chat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts.**

**Roger: Of course, come with me. Thanks for your help, Chat Noir.**

"It's a trap!" Adrien yells at himself.

***They enter the museum. chat Noir finds Theo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Chat Noir***

"Oh, come on dad!" Sabrina yells at the screen. "What a lameo!"

The class laughs at that.

**Chat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Chat Noir! I'm way slicker than _that_ guy!**

**Roger: *speaking into a walkie talkie* Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.**

***Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police***

**Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there-**

"Thanks, m'lady-" Adrien says quickly, looking at the screen.

**Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control.**

Everyone in the room makes a noise of exasperation, the loudest coming from the heroine herself.

**Ladybug: Hmph!**

***Meanwhile, in the museum, Chat Noir uses his cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers***

**Chat Noir: Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat! *He knocks his way through the police***

**Officer: *through the walkie talkie to Roger* Chat Noir is getting away!**

***Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and sees the officers on the floor***

**Roger: Well, if he's so innocent, why is he running away?**

**Ladybug: Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?**  
  
"What a moron," Marinette groaned. "Sorry Sabrina."

"No problem! Dad can be very single minded." Sabrina said.

"If I had a dollar for every time he made our lives harder..." Adrien grumbled.

***Meanwhile, Chat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo accepts the call***

**Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect...**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, what's going on?**

**Chat Noir: You know I'm innocent, right bugaboo?**

**Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me bugaboo! This is really serious!**

**Chat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to-**

***A police helicopter arrives***

**Chat Noir: What!**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Police: *through megaphone* Give yourself up, Chat Noir!**

**Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him?**

**Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts. *swings away***

The class burst out laughing.

"What a jerk," Marinette sighed into Adrien's shoulder, having sat up a bit ago.

Adrien just laughed harder.

***Chat Noir arrives at a subway and the police trapped one end of the stairs where he turns back into Adrien. He walks upstairs while he whistles***

**Police: Come on, let's get him!**

**Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized. *eats cheese***

***Adrien holds Theo's lollipop stick***

**Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor! How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?**

**Plagg: Yours or his?**

**Adrien: Ha ha, so funny.**

"He has a point," Tikki called out.

"Ugh, betrayed by my favorite kwami! I'm gonna cry!" Adrien joked.

"Well if she's your favorite then you don't have to call me into your ring anymore!" Plagg protested.

"Hey, you know you love me..." Adrien smiled at his friend.

"Not as much as I love Marinette." Plagg deadpanned. "She's sweet and smells nice and I bet she'd give me cheese."

"Aww, thanks Plagg!" Marinette giggled.

**Scene: Outside Theo's studio**

**Chat Noir: Gotcha, Copycat.**

***Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building when her yo-yo receives a call***

**Ladybug: Huh? Chat Noir, where are you?**

**Chat Noir: I found his den.**

**Ladybug: Who?**

**Chat Noir: My Copycat.**

**Ladybug: I'm not getting you.**

**Chat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about.**

**Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are!**

**Chat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out.**

**Ladybug: Uh, Chat? Chat!**

***She checks Chat Noir's location and heads for it***

"Why did you want to finish it without me?" Marinette asked.

"I felt guilty about the akuma being my fault." Adrien explained.

"But it was my fault too! I wasn't at the ceremony!" Marinette says. 

"Well it only clicked in my head about the jealousy. I think that's what he was akumatized for, not that he was disappointed that you didn't show up." Adrien says.

"I guess..." Marinette replied.

**Scene: Theo's studio**

**Chat Noir: *reading a note* Cat's in the bag?**

***The box bursts, and Chat Noir finds himself in chains***

**Chat Noir: Cataclysm!**

***suddenly Copycat appears and places a square board in front of Chat Noir's hand. He destroys it using Cataclysm***

**Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.**

"It's because he's hot." Marinette joked.

"You wound me!"

The class laughs.

***Chat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff***

**Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or _my_ one?**

***The staff starts ringing***

**Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Theo Barbot's workshop.**

**Ladybug: I'll be there in 30 seconds.**

**Chat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap! *Copycat ends the call***

**Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along!**

**Chat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well.**

**Copycat: I know you well, too. *looking at his akumatized photo* And from now on, she'll love me, not you!**

**Chat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll bee able to reveal your true identity!**

**Hawkmoth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Chat Noir's miraculous!**

***Copycat knocks Chat Noir down and is about to take his ring when Ladybug appears***

**Copycat: Huh?**

**Chat Noir: Ha ha!**

**Copycat: There you are.**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir! He really looks like you!**

**Chat Noir: that's because I am me!**

**Ladybug: Where is his akuma?**

**Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it!**

"This was the most confusing battle I've ever been in." Marinette complained. "They looked exactly the same!"

"Very frustrating!" Adrien agreed.

The class sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for more of the tense battle to unfold.

**Hawkmoth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony.**

***Chat Noir's ring beeps***

**Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you.**

**Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?**

**Chat Noir: If you don't believe I'm the real Chat Noir, ask him about our love for each other!**

**Ladybug: Uh...**

**Chat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, bugaboo?**

**Ladybug: *to Copycat* I hope you didn't tell him about us.**

**Copycat: What?**

**Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?**

**Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course!**

**Ladybug: We never made a promise, Copycat!**

**Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!**

**Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Chat Noir may annoy me to pieces but he's never lied to me.**

**Chat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think.**

"You're annoying sometimes, sorry." Marinette teased.

"Hey, my annoying nature got us out of this sticky situation, right?" Adrien grinned.

**Hawkmoth: Do it now, take his Miraculous!**

**Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!**

**Ladybug: Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm! *A spoon appears* A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?**

***Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Chat Noir's chains up so that Copycat frees Chat Noir***

**Chat Noir: Excellent job, m'lady.**

**Ladybug: Where's his akuma?**

**Chat Noir: The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy.**

**Copycat: Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me!**

***Copycat and chat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in***

**Ladybug: He's pretty good.**

**Chat Noir: No need to rub it in!**

**Copycat: I told you I was better than him!**

**Ladybug: *takes Chat Noir's staff* But I'm better than both of you! *gives the staff to Chat Noir***

***The two Chat's keep fighting and Ladybug grabs Chat Noir's arm***

**Chat Noir: Hey, it's me!**

**Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one!**

**Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads do you have?**

***Chat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one bad left, while Copycat refuses to show his and his ring has three pads disappear at the same time***

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, scratch attack!**

**Chat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight. *meows***

"Did you just meow, dude?" Nino asked.

"I make no comments right now." Adrien refutes. Nino and a few others laugh.

***Ladybug uses her lucky vision and it shows her Chat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod while Chat Noir used his feed to prevent Copycat from attacking. Chat Noir blinks and unzips the pocket that has the photo***

**Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing!**

***Ladybug uses the rod to lift copycat into the ceiling and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it up, releasing the akuma***

**Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! *catches akuma* Gotcha! *turns it into a butterfly* Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous ladybug!**

***Everything is back to normal and Chat Noir catches Theo, who fell***

**Ladybug: Nice catch.**

**Chat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.**

**Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.**

***Chat Noir's ring beeps***

**Chat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed. *under his breath as he leaves* That makes two of us.**

All of the girls guffaw and start cooing at Adrien. Adrien shrugs it all off.

"I'm sorry, kitty." Marinette mumbles. "I was only rejecting you for you, you know that right?"

"It didn't stop that from hurting." Adrien muttered. Marinette just ran a hand through his blond locks and sighs.

"I'm sorry." Marinette says again.

**Theo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Theo.**

**Theo: Can you autograph it for me?**

**Ladybug: Of course it can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.**

**Theo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry, I know about you and Chat Noir. It's okay.**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Scene: College. Chat Noir turns into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and goes to the car.**

**Adrien: Didn't find it.**

"This just wasn't your day, huh buddy?" Kim exclaimed, clapping Adrien on his Marinette-less shoulder. Adrien just laughed sheepishly and nodded.

Now his shoulder hurt.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is with Alya.**

**Automated voice: If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

***Marinette presses 2***

**Automated voice: Your message has been erased.**

**Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.**

**Alya: That's my girl.**

"If only you actually did it!" Alya says.

"Look, it's the thought that counts, right!" Marinette exclaimed. "You probably knew then that I wasn't actually going to ask him to the movies. I couldn't get a word out around him!"

"Him is right here," Adrien reminded.

"Sorry." Marinette smiled. 

"So, wanna go to the movies if we ever get out of here?" Adrien asks.

"Um, maybe lunch. I think after this I'll be sick of watching television." Marinette says, and Adrien agreed, chuckling at her joke.

**Scene: College. Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone.**

**Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.**

**Adrien: Well, if I did, then whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail in the locker room during fencing practice.**

**Alya: Do it now!**

"Thank god I didn't!" Marinette laughed. "Then he would've known I found it in the locker room!"

"Now he knows no matter what!" Adrien reminded her. Marinette immediately groaned. 

"Why me?" She grumbled.

***Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over***

**Adrien: Huh? What in the... I already looked in here a thousand times!**

**Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.**

**Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if a few friends tag along?**

**Nino: Sure thing!**

***Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy***

**Marinette: Yay!**

***End credit music***

"Ugh, how embarrassing!" Marinette groaned into her hands. "That episode ended me..."

"You and me both." Adrien agreed.

"How pathetic," Marinette heard Chloe mutter ahead, but she ignored her.

"Holy crap, my butt hurts. I've been sitting here too long," Alix complained.

"Yessir." Kim agreed. "How about we all take a break?"

"I thought I saw some other rooms behind the kitchen!" Rose piped up.

"Adventure!" Kim and Alix locked eyes and sprinted out of the room.

"Let's take a big break, everyone, let's disperse!" Alya yells.

And everyone immediately got up and left the lounge. 

"We've got some things to talk about..." Adrien says, and Marinette nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so hope you enjoyed this episode! I had a blast writing it.
> 
> When I say College in the Scenes, it means like Middle School / High School in french. So they aren't actually in College.
> 
> Also I can't take credit for the dialogue in this story! Like from what was on the TV! I'm using the transcripts available on Fandom.com, so thanks so much to whomever wrote those and uploaded them! They're saving me a lot of time!
> 
> That's all! Until next time!


	5. Simon Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang Watches Simon Says.
> 
> The heroes have a heart to heart.
> 
> Plagg just wants some cheese, dang it!

"So, I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry..."

The two heroes glance at each other, sitting face to face on their now empty couch. The laugh at how they both spoke the same words and Marinette gestured for Adrien to start talking.

"I shouldn't have gotten jealous of Copycat. You were never mine to be jealous of, and I already knew you had feelings for someone else. I'm sure I've been making you uncomfortable with my flirting, I never really thought about it before then." Adrien apologized, looking down at his hands.

"Don't apologize. You're not at fault for your emotions, you feel how you feel, and props to you for acting on it. Heavens know that I couldn't act on my feelings in the past, I looked like I was having a stroke whenever I even tried talking to you! I should be the one apologizing..." Marinette explains, and Adrien looked up at her.

"Why?" Adrien asks.

"Oh, there are so many reasons. For stealing your phone, for constantly rejecting you without even thinking about your feelings, for being a stalker and having all of those pictures and your schedule in my room, for upsetting you..." Marinette listed on her fingers.

Adrien held up a finger to stop her.

"None of that is your fault. Well, except for the pictures thing, but I think it's flattering that you like me that much. I mean, a little weird and I might ask you to take it down later, but that's kind of besides the point. Hopefully after we get out of this mess, you'll see my face everyday and that'll be enough for you to not have to rely on pictures to see me, yeah?" Adrien smiled and that made Marinette smile too. "You nicely told me that you weren't interested, it's my fault for not listening, I was a jerk."

"The problem is, Adrien, is that I wasn't even rejecting you! Not in my head, really. I knew in my heart that I loved Chat Noir just as much as Adrien, but I couldn't tell myself that out loud or that made me feel like I was giving up on you, somehow. And I just couldn't take that. You get what I mean?" Marinette asks.

"I feel the same way. I shut down my feelings for Marinette because I felt like I was cheating on Ladybug if I acted on my feelings for you, so I didn't do anything about it. And that's kind of what lead me to the whole Kagami mess too, since I was so confused in the love department and she gave me weird advice." Adrien laughed.

"We're seriously stupid, kitty." Marinette laughed. Adrien laughed too.

"True. So you're not mad?" Adrien asks.

"Nope, you aren't?" Marinette asked too.

"Absolutely not." Adrien shook his head. 

"I'm gonna go get some cookies for Tikki, wanna come?" Marinette asks, pulling her hair back into her signature pigtails. 

"You know it, m'lady." Adrien stood up. Marinette stood up with him. 

Adrien picked her up and put her on his back, like piggyback riding.

"Eep!" Marinette squealed.

"You expect me to let you walk?" Adrien guffawed. "That's ridiculous! A princess must never have to work! I'm here to ensure that you are safe and happy! As your knight in black armor!" 

"Whatever you say, kitty." Marinette laughed as they walked into the kitchen, where Alya immediately took pictures of the duo and people were milling around, eating food. 

Tikki flew out of Marinette's pocket and to the cookie jar. Plagg flew out and tried to join her but Adrien stopped him.

"No cheese for you!" Adrien spoke.

"What?! Why not!" Plagg groans.

"You've already eaten a whole wheel!" Adrien exclaims.

"Good idea, Adrien. One time back in the 1700's Plagg's master took him to a cheese shop and Plagg ate 20 wheels of cheese in one sitting! His master came home to my master and I had to take care of his sorry behind's tummy troubles for a week!" Tikki claimed. 

"That was one time!" Plagg shot back, and Tikki stuck her tongue out.

"So the masters lived together?" Marinette asks. 

"Oh yes, in almost every single duo Plagg and I have had, they've ended up married and in love. With a few exceptions of course. We had a father daughter duo, that was lovely, wasn't it, Plagg?" Tikki says, and Plagg nods. 

"It's the ying and yang features of our powers. We must have compatible masters. Shy meets confident, strong meets flexible, smart meets impulsive, et cetera. The masters must be completely compatible in every way." Plagg explains. "Kind of like us, huh, sugarcube?"

"Stop that!" Tikki hits him in the arm. "Yes, like us. We've been together for millenium!"

Adrien and Marinette blushed furiously while Alya took notes on her phone.

"So Marinette and Adrien are going to get married?!" Rose exclaims loudly, getting the attention of most of the class.

"Well, that's really up to them, but it is highly plausible given the past pattern of masters." Tikki smiles at Marinette's face, which she was hiding behind her hands.

"Cool," Adrien says next to her, which makes her squeak and blush some more.

Well, we've discovered every room in this place!" Kim comes booming into the room. "There's a pool table, a swimming pool - which is so awesome! - a ping pong table, and a basketball court!"

"Why would the akuma put in all of these extra rooms?" Marinette asks Tikki.

"Maybe they're generous?" Tikki offered.

"But they wanted to kill us! I don't think that matches up with generous?!" Adrien exclaims.

"Well, there doesn't have to be a reason for everything, right?" Plagg says. "Stop complaining and just enjoy the added features of this awesome place! Look at all of that cheese!" 

"Why would we go swimming if we don't have swim suits?" Juleka spoke up.

"There's a closet full of swim attire of all sizes and styles next to the pool!" Alix says. 

"Sweet!" Many students headed back to the pool but Marinette whistled to stop them.

"Maybe after the next episode." Marinette spoke up. Several people groaned. "Besides, you just ate! You don't want a cramp! Let's just get another episode out of the way, and then we can enjoy the pool, okay?"

Everyone settled into the lounge while Marinette turned the TV onto the next episode.

**Scene: TVI studio. "The Challenge" is on the air.**

**Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 live game show: The Challenge! Let's give it up for our awesome contestant, Nino!**

***Nino enters the stage***

**Alec: So Nino, you're a student _and_ a DJ. That's pretty awesome! Check out the decks we got for you!**

"Oh yeah, I remember being on that show! That was so awesome!" Nino spoke up. 

Several people agreed and cheered Nino on from where they were sitting.

"That's my boyfriend," Alya says proudly, snuggling up next to him.

Marinette made a gagging noise, and Adrien laughed, nodding his head.

"Oh like you two are sooo much better," Alya teased.

**Scene: Marinette's living room.**

**Marinette: Grounded?! For what?!**

**Tom: Let's jog your memory, Marinette. Monday morning, absent from P.E....**

***Flashback shows of Ladybug saving a helicopter***

**Marinette: I was in study hall.**

**Tom: Friday afternoon, absent from study hall.**

***Shows flashback of Ladybug saving a kitten from a tree***

**Marinette: I was at P.E!**

"That sucks!" Alya says. "They can't even know why you really aren't there!"

"You're telling me..." Marinette complained.

"Looks like we both have misunderstanding parents," Adrien smiles, holding up his hand for a high five. Marinette graciously accepts.

**Tom: You're never where you're supposed to be, Marinette! The only way we can keep track of you is by keeping you here, grounded.**

**Marinette: But I was invited... Nino is my friend, he was counting on me.**

**Alec: So, the challenge the viewers have chosen for you is... To get the mayor of Paris, Andre Bourgeois, _to dance!_ Thank you for agreeing to play with us today, sir. What are Nino's chances tonight?**

**Andre: Zero. I despise dancing. The last time I set foot on the dance floor, Madonna was in kindergarten.**

**Tom: I know Nino's your friend. But until your unexcused absences come to an end, that's the way it's going to be.**

**Marinette: Awesome. *She goes to her room, sad. Sits on her chair and groans***

**Tikki: Can you blame them? How are they supposed to know that you're missing class to save the world?**

**Marinette: I guess being grounded comes with the territory of being a top secret superhero. Doesn't seem fair though.**

**Tikki: It's not. but hey, if Nino wins, you're not grounded next week. You can go see him at the show!**

**Marinette: Yeah, but Adrien was there today! *turns on the computer, and Nino can be seen DJing***

"Wow m'lady, I'm gonna have to make sure to hang out with you a lot more if you were relying on a TV show to hang out with me!" Adrien cries out, exaggerating how upset he was.

"You better," Marinette laughs. The class watched with wide eyes as the heroes flirted with each other, so different from how they used to interact in school.

**Scene: Hawmoth's lair.**

**Hawkmoth: *His window opens* The Challenge... what an interesting concept. A TV show with such potential for negative emotions. Oh, the destructive mayhem we could cause.**

"Weirdo!" Nathaniel shouts.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking to Alya on the phone.**

**Marinette: Seriously? How could you say that, Alya?**

**Alya: Sorry, but I kinda get your dad, Marinette. You're never where you say you'll be. Showing up late, splitting mysteriously and all. I'd almost suspect you were leading... *narrows eyes* ... a double life.**

**Marinette: *shocked* Gimme a break! You're being ridiculous.**

"I was so close! Right there!" Alya shouts and points at the TV. "Are you kidding! I was seriously right when I was saying that and I was just kidding! My best friend was my idol for over a year and I was just too dumb to notice!"

"Yep!" Marinette laughed.

**Scene: TVI studio.**

***Simon Grimault arrives and tries to shake Adrien's hand, but Adrien's bodyguard shields Adrien and protectively stands in front of him***

**Adrien: *shocked* No! It's ok!**

**Alec: Victory! Challenge conquered by Nino. You moved your head to the beat, Mayor Bourgeois! That counts as dancing!**

**Andre: What?! That's not true! My neck was... itching, that's all.**

**Alec: Relieving an itch to the beat counts as dancing, too! Nino, congratulations. You'll return in one week to meet your next challenge! And now, for our next contestant, welcome Simon Grimault!**

"How rude!" Chloe objects. "I can't believe that would do that to my daddy!" 

**Adrien: *To Nino, backstage* Awesome, dude!**

**Alec: Mr. Grimault, you are a hypnotist. You use cards to hypnotize people to get what you want from them!**

**Simon: Well, yes, I'm a hypnotist. But, uh, I don't use my skills to get anything.**

**Alec: So, your challenge today, Simon, is to use your talents to bring a very elusive celebrity to this very TV studio. Give it up for the king of fashion, Gabriel Agreste!**

**Gabriel: What is this show? I was told this was an interview.**

**Nino: Dude, your dad!**

**Alec: Do your thing, Grimault, let's see if you can bring Mr. Agreste here with your hypnotic persuasion!**

**Simon: I told you, I don't make people-**

**Alec: Ha! A shy hypnotist! How funny is that, Gabriel?**

**Gabriel: Hilarious. Your show is pathetic. And so is your contestant. Control me? Never. *Ends the transmission***

**Alec: Huh?**

**Adrien: That's my dad, all right.**

**Alec: Looks like Mr. Agreste has turned on your challenge. Game over!**

**Simon: But... that's not fair! I didn't even get time to.... *is lead off the stage***

"Yep, that's dad..." Adrien sighs. Marinette just put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Nino ruffled his hair to cheer him up, leaving his blond locks a complete mess. Marinette snorted.

"You look like a palm tree!" Marinette giggled.

Adrien laughed at the comment.

**Scene: Hawkmoth's lair.**

**Hawkmoth: Yes. Humiliation and anger. The perfect elements for transforming a loser into a winner. *turns a butterfly into an akuma* Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

**Scene: Back in the TVI studio.**

***Simon is picking up the cards he dropped. The akuma flies and infects one of Simon's cards***

**Hawkmoth: I am Hawkmoth. You are now Simon /says. I will help you be the most powerful hypnotist ever. You will help me in return when the time's right. So, do we have a deal, Simon Says?**

**Simon: Simon says yes. *turns into Simon Says and goes inside the studio* Simon says the show is not over!**

**Alec: What on earth?!**

**Simon Says: *picks a card* Silence! Simon says _you're_ lame! As lame as a duck! *throws the duck card at Alec, and he starts acting like a duck. The Gorilla tries to stop him* Simon says stop! *Throws a card with a pause sign at the Gorilla and freezes him* Simon says you are a gorilla! *throws the gorilla card at him and he starts acting like a gorilla***

***Adrien and Nino gasp, then Adrien runs to the door. He goes behind the door to transform into Chat Noir off screen***

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Tikki: Marinette, look!**

**Marinette: *Sees the screen* Ah! I gotta go, Alya!**

**Alya: *from phone* Have a good one! I'll get back to my babysitting.**

**Marinette: Tikki, what am I gonna do? I'm grounded!**

**Tikki: You don't have a choice! You must transform! We just have to be extra careful! Use that pillow under your sheets.**

***Marinette goes to her bed and sees the pillow. She takes the pillow and rearranges the bed to make it look like she is sleeping***

**Tikki: Lookin' good!**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! *transforms into Ladybug and swings away***

"You snuck out?!" Alya laughed. "Little innocent Marinette isn't as innocent as we thought."

"Oh, you know, I have surprises up my sleeve." Marinette laughs. "Just wait until you see some of the things I had to do as Ladybug!"

"Oh?" Adrien says. "Some things I don't even know?"

"Some things you don't _remember_ ," Marinette teases.

"What?!" Adrien shrieks.

Marinette just laughs.

**Scene: TVI studio.**

**Simon Says: Gabriel Agreste turned down my challenge and he will pay for it! By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very TV studio. Gabriel, _I'm coming to get you!_**

***Chat Noir eavesdrops from above, attached to the ceiling***

**Chat Noir: Dad?**

**Scene: Hawkmoth's Lair**

**Hawkmoth: It's risky, but it's given me an idea. Good luck, Simon Says.**

"Why is it risky?" Kim asks. "He's just getting a celebrity?"

"I don't know, that's really confusing. Why would it be risky to get Gabriel Agreste?" Marinette thought aloud.

"Maybe because my house has a lot of security?" Adrien offered.

The groups nods and voices their agreement, just leaving it at security.

**Scene: TVI studio.**

***Chat Noir sees Nino hiding, he shushes Nino and jumps on Simon Says***

**Chat Noir: Chat Noir says: Zip it and gimme those cards!**

**Simon Says: *throws the cards* My gorilla will take care of you. Simon says... knock him out! *throws a card at the Gorilla, who knocks Chat Noir out of the studio***

**Chat Noir: I may not always land on my feet, but I always bounce back!**

**Simon Says: *picks up the cards* I could use an army.**

***a group of people are waiting for the elevator, but Simon Says comes out of it.***

**Simon Says: Simon says... you are all soldiers! *they run away, but he throws soldier cards at them* Simon says... search all over Paris, my army, and find Gabriel Agreste!**

***Meanwhile, Chat Noir is fighting the Gorilla. Chat hits him with his staff, but the Gorilla grabs the staff***

**Chat Noir: Better watch out. My sensei taught me that... *The Gorilla grabs him* *squeaky voice* size doesn't matter!**

"Are you sure size doesn't matter?" Ivan laughed. "You seemed to be struggling!"

"It's okay, kitty, you just need more strength. We'll work on it!" Marinette teased. "We'll train every night, yeah?"

"Oh shut up, like you're much better!" Adrien retorted. He paused the episode.

"Oh?" Marinette asked. "You wanna bet?"

"Arm wrestle!" Kim shouts. Tikki flies out from her spot with Marinette.

"Well Plagg, we might as well wager on this, right?" Tikki flies over to Plagg.

"Oh you bet, what do you want sugarcube?" Plagg says. 

"Marinette wins, you go a century without calling me sugarcube!" Tikki says quickly.

"A century?!" Plagg groans. "No way! How about a week!"

"A week? We won't even be together for that week! Different masters, hello?!"

"You really think that after this Marinette and Adrien will be more than three feet apart? Ever?" Plagg says, and gets a swat in the air from Adrien and a gasp from Marinette.

"I mean, he's right." Tikki exclaimed. "Deal. What do you want?"

"I want... kwami back rubs for a week!" Plagg says. 

"Deal."

"What's a kwami back rub?" Marinette asks.

"Only the best back rubs on the planet!" Plagg says, twirling in a circle.

"They're magical." Tikki explained. "He's right, they are the best ever..."

"Okay, let's wager on this too, huh Adrien?" Marinette smiled.

"Oh definitely. My strength is awesome, m'lady." Adrien says. "If I win... I want free pastries for a month and free reign to ask Sabine for embarrassing childhood videos."

"Oh no!" Marinette shook her head. "No videos, nope."

"Marinette, just say yes! You know you're going to win!" Tikki says next to her.

"Fine, I take that offer. But if I win... you can't call me bugaboo for a month and at the end of every patrol you have to buy me the special cookies from the fancy bakery across town, the ones that Tikki likes." Marinette retorts.

Tikki cheers, she loves those cookies, and so does Marinette.

"Oh you're on. Don't be so sure you'll win, Marinette, I'm in fencing and the superhero business." Adrien teases.

"I did ballet for years!" Marinette exclaimed. Tikki flew next to her head.

"Marinette trains almost every night!" Tikki exclaimed. "Why else would she be so tired every day?"

"Marinette, you didn't tell me that!" Alya interjected. "I didn't know my best friend was so ripped?"

"You also didn't know I was Ladybug, Alya, there are a lot of things you don't know."

"Touche." Alya said.

"To the kitchen!" Kim shouted, and the class followed the two heroes into the kitchen, where they huddled around a counter.

Marinette and Adrien clasped hands. Adrien smirked at Marinette and Marinette sent her best concentrating eyes back at him. 

"Okay, best of three rounds. On the count of three, we start. No using other hands and no bracing yourselves on the counters. 3... 2... 1..."

Marinette and Adrien both flexed their muscles and stayed in their original position, trying to push the other over the edge. Adrien started to get the upper hand when Marinette's hand started getting sweaty and he won the first round.

"So sure you're going to win now, princess?" Adrien teased, setting up for round two. 

Marinette grabbed a towel and wiped down her hand, going back to the starting position. "You know I am!"

"3... 2... 1..." Kim counted down, and the two started pushing against each other once again, never moving from the original position.

Marinette grit her teeth and flexed her bicep, pushing Adrien's hand closer and closer to the countertop, before he finally let go and she won that round.

"You ready, kitty?" Marinette says, wiping her hand one more time and clasping his.

The countdown was dramatic this time, and when they reached one Marinette put her full strength into Adrien's arm, pushing as hard as she could.

Adrien heard the number one and immediately pushed her hand as far as he could, but he wasn't prepared for how much force Marinette was pushing into his arm too, and faltered just long enough for Marinette to slam his hand down. 

"Haha! Sweet victory!" Marinette cheered, and Kim put her on his shoulder. "Eep!" 

Adrien laughed so hard at the sight of his lady being hauled around by Kim, looking disoriented but very pleased in herself. She was eventually put back down by Kim, who went to go get some Gatorade or something from the fridge. Most students had gone back to the lounge to relax before continuing the episode, and Marinette and Adrien were walking back to their seats.

"How does it feel, loser?" Marinette taunted.

"Pretty sucky, Marinette. You bruised my ego!" Adrien cried, feigning being upset.

"Oh you'll be fine, kitty. You have nine lives remember, I'm sure a bruised ego isn't going to take one of them," Marinette joked, and Adrien just glowered.

"Oh you think you're sooo funny buga-" Adrien started but Marinette turned around.

"The deal, remember?" Marinette reminded.

"-buginette!" Adrien sang. 

Marinette groaned.

The rest of the students joined them in the theatre and they continued the episode.

***Ladybug kicks the door, but sees nobody in the studio***

**Nino: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Oh... Hey! You OK?**

**Nino: I'm fine, but my boy Adrien's still here somewhere!**

**Ladybug: Don't worry, we'll find him.**

**Chat Noir: I quit karate. *The elevator opens and a lady comes. She gets frightened* Oh, hey there Ladybug! *He tricks the Gorilla into thinking that Ladybug is there and he breaks free from the Gorilla by kicking him and throwing him into the elevator* Enough already. Cataclysm! *uses his Cataclysm to make the elevator malfunction, and then the Gorilla falls. Chat Noir does a backflip and picks up his staff, spinning it to defend himself but he sees Ladybug and Nino***

**Ladybug: Nice seeing you too, Chat Noir.**

**Chat Noir: Oh, sorry, I thought you were Simon Says.**

**Nino: I saw him! He's got a whole army together!**

**Chat Noir: He's looking for Gabriel Agreste. We better get to him faster than they can! *His miraculous flashes***

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, you're going to change back! I'll take one last look around for Nino's friend.**

**Chat Noir: Uh... forget it! He's probably hypnotized.**

**Nino: But he's my buddy!**

**Chat Noir: Uh.. you're right. Maybe he's hiding. I'll leave you to look for him. Let's meet up at Gabriel Agreste's place later on. *closes door* Finding Adrien will be a piece of cake! *turns into Adrien***

**Adrien: Plagg, hide. *Meets Ladybug and Nino* Nino!**

**Nino: Adrien! Dude, are you okay?**

**Adrien: I'm fine. *Sees Ladybug: timidly* ...Hello?**

**Ladybug: Uh... Hello! You sure you're okay?**

**Adrien: I'm fine, really. But we've got to get to my house, now! My father's in danger!**

**Ladybug: Let's go. Chat Noir will meet us there.**

"Oh is my boy Adrien shy around a certain hero?" Nino teased quietly, elbowing him.

"Shut up, Nino..." Adrien chuckled.

**Scene: Agreste mansion.**

**Adrien: Natalie, where's my father? He's in danger!**

**Natalie: He knows already.**

**Gabriel: Good evening, Ladybug.**

**Adrien: Father, you've gotta get outta here. The hypnotist Simon Says is coming after you!**

**Gabriel: What? And be dictated by a madman? Certainly not.**

**Adrien: But father, he's dangerous! Who knows what he'll do?**

**Gabriel: Head up to your room now. You've had enough excitement for today. Natalie, make sure they stay there. I have to apologize for my son, Ladybug. He's like his mother. Way too overly dramatic.**

"Hey!" Adrien objected.

**Ladybug: But he's right, you know. Simon Says is a real threat. You're in a lot of danger!**

**Gabriel: What could possibly happen with you here to protect me?**

"I never said I was there to protect him," Marinette grumbled. 

"He's an odd man, Marinette." Adrien spoke. 

"Yeah, that's for sure!" Nino agreed next to him.

**Nino: You sure your old man isn't some robot or something?**

**Adrien: When my father's concerned I'm never sure of anything.**

***They enter Adrien's room***

The class made noises of surprise and wonder at the screen showing Adrien's giant room.

"The best that money can buy," Adrien said under his breath, and Nino rubbed his shoulder.

"And I have the best friend luck could get me," Nino told him, making the blond smile.

**Nino: Hoho! Dude! I've seen stadiums tinier than your room!**

**Adrien: Make yourself at home. I'm gonna take a shower.**

**Nino: _Now?!_**

**Adrien: What can I say? It's the model in me! *enters the shower; to Plagg* Why doesn't my father ever listen to me?**

"Why didn't I question the shower excuse more? That was the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Nino exclaimed.

"Hey!" Adrien objected.

"You're really bad at excuses, Adrien." Nino said.

"You're good at believing them!" Marinette pointed out.

"Oh like you're one to talk, little miss 'I have to walk my mom's pet fish'!" Alya pointed out to her best friend.

Marinette just shrugged.

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! *transforms into Chat Noir***

***Meanwhile, Ladybug is looking at some pictures of Adrien modeling***

**Gabriel: Isn't he flawless?**

**Ladybug: Huh? What? Flaw-what?**

**Gabriel: Adrien, my son. He's the image of perfection, don't you think?**

**Ladybug: Oh yes, he's perfect. I mean, um, I don't know him very well, but he seems...**

**Gabriel: I've never noticed your earrings before. They really are quite unique. May I? *Ladybug's yo-yo rings***

**Ladybug: Excuse me. *to her yo-yo* Chat Noir, where were you?**

**Chat Noir: I, I was... keeping Simon Says at bay!**

**Ladybug: And? Chat Noir?**

**Chat Noir: *sees the hypnotized people* I couldn't keep him away. He's coming. He's got company. *Chat Noir enters the room* Close off all exits! They're coming from another direction! Do as I say! Engage the self-defense system, we need total lockdown!**

***Gabriel activates the total lockdown system***

**Announcer: Lockdown engaged.**

**Gabriel: How did you know so much about the system?**

**Chat Noir: Uh... in a house like this, it's a given!**

**Gabriel: They won't get in. This house is built like a fortress.**

Marinette face palmed. "I'm so stupid."

"What?" Adrien asked, looking over at her.

"I should've seen that one coming. Of course you knew about the system, because you're one of the people living there!" Marinette groaned, and Adrien just chuckled.

"It's alright, m'lady." Adrien says, rubbing her shoulder with his hand comfortingly.

**Scene: Outside the mansion.**

**Simon Says: Simon says... destroy! *throws bull cards at the hypnotized people, and they knock the gate down***

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier**

**Automated voice: Emergency power on.**

**Chat Noir: There are too many of them. Your defense system is failing!**

**Ladybug: Adrien and Nino! I better go get them!**

**Gabriel: Here, Natalie. Take the controls in case you need to unlock an exit. She's coming with you.**

**Chat Noir: I'll reinforce the outer defenses. go hide in the atrium. It's not safe in here.**

**Gabriel: No one tells me what to do. Not even a superhero.**

**Chat Noir: You're in danger, like everyone else. So stop pretending you're above us all and do what I tell you to! *Chat Noir takes the other control***

***Gabriel and Chat Noir are shocked***

**Gabriel: Quite a temper. You remind me of someone.**

***Chat Noir exits the room. Gabriel looks at a picture of Mrs. Agreste***

"Do you think he knows?" Adrien looked at Marinette, a panic settling in his eyes.

"Pssh, you would know if he knew!" Marinette assured him. "Besides, if he knew than he would never let you out of the house, right? He barely lets Adrien out for fun, so why would he let you go fight against a villain when you can't even go to the movies?"

"Right." Adrien says, looking relieved but dejected.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Adrien. I'm just telling the truth. Your father isn't right to keep you trapped all the time, but you can always come over as Chat Noir and play some video games with my parents." Marinette reminded, trying to cheer Adrien up.

It worked, and he sent a small smile towards his partner.

**Scene: Outside the mansion. The hypnotized people are invading.**

**Hawkmoth: I don't think that's a good idea, Simon Says.**

**Simon Says: Gabriel is here!**

**Hawkmoth: Yes, but don't forget our deal. I feel Ladybug and Chat Noir nearby. Once you've got them in front of you, you'll be able to honor our agreement. Just take their jewels, the Miraculouses.**

**Simon Says: It's as good as done. Simon Says we'll defeat them!**

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Ladybug and Natalie enter Adrien's room.**

**Nino: Ladybug! What's going down?**

**Ladybug: We need to move to safer ground. Where is Adrien?**

**Nino: Taking a shower.**

**Ladybug: Now?**

**Nino: It's the model in him.**

**Ladybug: Take Nino to the atrium. I'll take care of Adrien. Leave the remote control with me. *Natalie gives her the remote control; Ladybug knocks on the bathroom door* Adrien? Adrien!**

***Chat Noir enters the bathroom and hears her. He turns the shower on***

**Ladybug: _Eep!_**

**Adrien: *pokes his head around the corner* Yeah?**

**Ladybug: Oh! Must... it-eh, to go! Hehe. Too dangerous, to leave!**

**Adrien: Can I put on my clothes first?**

**Ladybug: Sure! If you must... I-I mean, of course you can. *shuts the bathroom door***

***Both sigh in relief***

"That was hilarious!" Alya burst out laughing.

"So awkward!" Rose commented, giggling behind the two heroes. 

"Is that how you two interacted the entire time?" Max asks, shoving his glasses up his nose.

"No comment." Adrien says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Ditto." Marinette copied Adrien's movements.

The class snickered and turned back to the screen.

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Natalie and Nino go to where Gabriel is.**

**Gabriel: Where's my son?**

**Nino: He'll be here. He's with Ladybug.**

**Gabriel: Mmm.**

"I swear to god he knows!" Adrien yelled at the screen. "If he does I'm gonna flip, actually going to lose my mind!"

"Calm down kitty," Marinette says next to him. "I'm sure it'll all work out!"

**Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug sees there is a picture of Mrs. Agreste on the computer.**

**Ladybug: *gasps***

***Adrien goes into his bedroom with a towel around his neck***

**Adrien: My mother on her 17th birthday. She was pretty, huh?**

**Adrien and Ladybug: She's... got your eyes, huh?**

"Disgusting!" Alix and Kim yelled at the same time, then punching each other in the arm, laughing.

***The hypnotized people invade the mansion***

**Ladybug: *Pushes Adrien into the bathroom* Stay here! *closes the door***

**Plagg: Oh my! What was that all about? Sweet love?**

***Adrien blushes, then shakes his head***

**Adrien: Gotta help her!**

"Kitty's got a crush~" Marinette sing-songed into his ear playfully, making Adrien blush a healthy shade of beet red. 

"Oh hush it, itinerary girl!" Adrien teased back. 

Marinette gasped. "Treason!"

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: Oh, not again!**

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier.**

**Gabriel: Are they coming?**

***Natalie tries to keep the door locked, but the hypnotized people knock it open***

**Simon Says: Gotcha.**

***Meanwhile, Chat Noir arrives on the roof, but they hypnotized people are out to get him. Ladybug, in Adrien's room, is dodging them. She goes to Gabriel's room, but sees nobody there. Chat Noir appears in the window, sees the empty room with knocked over paintings and the security terminal.***

**Chat Noir: Well that's just great.**

**Scene: TVI studio.**

**Simon Says: Welcome to another exciting hour of "The Challenge"! Good evening again from Simon Says. Viewers, I've kept my promise. Here's Gabriel!**

***Gabriel appears, the Gorilla accompanying him***

**Simon Says: Simon says... you are a butterfly! *throws a butterfly card at him***

**Gabriel: *starts flapping his arms and humping around* Flap flap, flutter flutter, flutter flutter, flap flap!**

**Ladybug: We've gotta save Mr. Agreste!**

**Simon Says: Tomorrow, butterfly, you will be no more.**

**Ladybug: The akuma's gotta be in one of those cards.**

**Chat Noir: but which one? There are so many of them!**

***Ladybug and Chat Noir enter the studio***

**Simon Says: Ladybug, Chat Noir, you can save him by giving me your Miraculouses. Do the right thing...**

**Ladybug: In your dreams. Lucky Charm! *Throws the yo-yo into the air and another yo-yo appears***

**Chat Noir: A regular yo-yo? But you've got a magical one!**

**Ladybug: I'll figure it out later.**

**Simon Says: Simon says... your yo=yo is useless! *throws a card at the yo-yo and it falls to the floor, the unbreakable cord snaps. Chat Noir knocks his card over* Simon says... your stick is...**

**Chat Noir: Useless? I don't think so. I"m not gonna let you get a word in edgewise!**

***Chat Noir is fighting Simon Says while Ladybug is ripping up the cards, to see if the akuma is in one of them***

**Simon Says: Simon says....**

**Chat Noir: *taunting* Na na na na na na na!**

**Simon Says: It doesn't matter whether you can hear me or not, all that is important is what Simon says! Simon says remove your Miraculous and give it to me!**

***Chat Noir avoids the cards and pushes Ladybug away from them***

**Gabriel: Flap, flutter, flutter, flap...**

**Simon Says: Simon says... take off like an airplane! *throws an airplane card at him and he starts acting like an airplane. He runs around the room making airplane noises***

**Chat Noir: He's headed for the roof. We've got to stop him.**

***Ladybug stops him by grabbing his tail***

**Ladybug: This is our last chance to capture the akuma and I can't do it alone! If we free Simon Says, we free Mr. Agreste too!**

**Chat Noir: Then let's not waste another minute.**

**Simon Says: And how will you defeat me without your yo-yo?**

***Gabriel enters the roof and starts running around***

**Simon Says: Simon says... it's over! *Throws black cards at them, but Chat hits them with his baton***

**Ladybug: Follow my lead.**

**Simon Says: Simon says...**

***Ladybug knocks the deck of cards out of Simon Says' hands with the regular yo-yo. Chat Noir steps on the yo-yo and uses his Cataclysm to disintegrate the cards. He throws the deck to Ladybug, who throws it on the ground. The akuma flies off***

**Simon Says: That's not possible! I made your yo-yo useless!**

**Ladybug: This one, yes *she holds up her normal yo-yo* but not that one *she holds up her lucky charm* Miraculous Ladybug! *Fixes all the hypnotized people. Mr. Agreste, who is about to run off the roof of the studio, gulps and walks backwards. Ladybug's yo-yo is fixed* My yo-yo! No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! *catches akuma with her yo-yo* Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly.**

***Simon says is turned back into Simon***

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!**

***They go to the roof and see Gabriel***

**Chat Noir: I'm afraid your flight's been cancelled, sir.**

**Gabriel: You?**

**Chat Noir: Prefer Ladybug? Can't say I blame you. *He puts his arm around Ladybug's shoulder***

"Awww cat, I'm touched!" Marinette says, a hand on her chest.

"Anything for you, buginette." Adrien winked at his partner.

Alya couldn't wrap her head around the new dynamic.

***Their miraculous's beep***

**Ladybug: Chat Noir! Your ring! You better get out of here.**

**Chat Noir: Like a cat on a hot tin roof. See you again soon, Mr. Agreste. *He shakes hands with Gabriel, who looks at Chat's ring* And you, m'lady. *He bows to Ladybug, then runs away***

**Gabriel: Hmm....**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking at the pictures of his mother on the phone with Plagg siting on Adrien's shirt, both facing the window**

***Plagg hears the door opening so he hides in Adrien's shirt***

***Gabriel comes and hugs him. Adrien looks surprised. Gabriel noticed the ring.***

**Gabriel: I've never noticed your ring before.**

**Adrien: Is that the only thing you've never noticed about me?**

**Gabriel: I'm glad everything worked out for the best.**

***When Gabriel leaves, Plagg appears, where he is concerned after Adrien and his father hugged***

**Plagg: Hmm?**

"That's it! He frickin knows!" Adrien stood up quickly, looking stressed and holding his hair.

"He doesn't! Calm down, Adrien!" Marinette tells him.

"Then explain that! Explain the whole ring thing!" Adrien exclaims. "Plagg, back me up here!"

"Marinette, he makes a good point." Plagg points out. "I was even worried in the moment that Adrien had been figured out..."

"Well there hasn't been any harm yet, right? Which means that Mr. Agreste hasn't told anyone or he just assumed that Adrien got a new ring!" Marinette reasoned.

"Let's just sit back down, ok?" Tikki suggested. "Arguing isn't going to do anything but make Adrien more worried."

"True." Adrien huffed back onto the couch.

**Scene: TVI studio. The Challenge is on the air again.**

**Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 favorite game show, The Challenge! Last week, our cook DJ friend Nino won the challenge. So let's welcome him back again. Come on out, DJ Nino!**

***Nino enters the stage***

**Tom: Looks like you weren't absent or late all week! Excellent news, Marinette. You can go join your friends on set.**

**Marinette: I think I'd rather watch with you guys. That's... if you and Mom would like that?**

***Marinette hugs her parents***

**Alec: So we upped the challenge for you tonight, Nino. You're gonna have to get two celebrities dancing instead of one! However, this time, you can choose your opponents.**

**Nino: Oh, I've got this one in the bag. I'm gonna pick two buds I know won't let me down. Ladybug and Chat Noir!**

**Marinette: *gasps* Uh... on second thought, I'm wiped. I'm gonna take a nap. Don't wanna be late for school tomorrow! And you know, mess up that perfect school record! Tell me what happens, ok?**

**Tom: Sure.**

**Sabine: Of course, honey.**

**Tom: Sometimes I just can't figure that girl out.**

**Sabine: Oh give her a break. You know there's nothing more demanding than going to school! *hugs Tom***

***Ladybug goes to the roof and swings to the studio***

"Well that was an eventful episode..." Sabrina said from the front row.

"Very intense." Ivan agreed. "I'm starved."

And just like that, the group dissipated once again.


End file.
